


Le début de l'Histoire nouvelle

by LAAdelineB



Series: L'histoire nouvelle. Kira T-M [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis, Humor, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAAdelineB/pseuds/LAAdelineB
Summary: Et si Sybille n'était pas tarée? Et si Minerva ne détestait pas tant que ça la magie? Et si il y avait un secret dans le monde secret des sorciers? Paring [Sybille/Minerva] Univers pré-Poudlard. Quatre chapitres. Complet.





	1. 1. Sybille et Poudlard (T)

**Author's Note:**

> Idée/Résumé: Et si Sybille n'était pas tarée? Et si Minerva ne détestait pas tant que ça la magie? Et si il y avait un secret dans le monde secret des sorciers?
> 
> Paring [Sybille/Minerva]  
> Univers pré-Poudlard.  
> Chronologie et âge des personnages modifiés. Bref une fanfiction quoi.

Histoire liée à L'Histoire Changée.

Idée/Résumé: Et si Sybille n'était pas tarée? Et si Minerva ne détestait pas tant que ça la magie? Et si il y avait un secret dans le monde secret des sorciers?

Paring [Sybille/Minerva]

Univers pré-Poudlard.

Chronologie et âge des personnages modifiés. Bref une fanfiction quoi.

Premier chapitre sur Quatre chapitres

Le Début de l'Histoire Nouvelle

(Préquel de Kira T-M)

()()()

Chapitre I. Sybille et Poudlard

()()()

Entretien avec Albus

Bureau du Directeur, Poudlard, Ecosse, 31 Juillet 1975.

PDV ALBUS

Je suis las, tellement las de ces bêtises. J'ai supporté quatre énergumènes plus incapables et plus cinglés, les uns des autres. J'avais bien tenté de déléguer ses foutus entretiens avec ses foutus voyants, mais Minerva, ma directrice adjointe depuis un an, n'avait pas céder. Même si c'était SA faute. Mince, faire fuir un de ses collègues, c'est puéril, même pour elle...

Certes, elle détestait la divination et autres bêtises de ce genre. Pure perte de temps selon elle… Mais franchement, lui faire crasse sur crasse comme ça… Seigneur, je ne l'avais pas vu mettre autant d'inventivité pour ridiculiser un professeur depuis… et bien depuis sa scolarité. Entre les potions dans sa nourriture, changer le mot de passe de ses appartements trois fois par jour et vandaliser sa salle de classe, je ne savais pas comment le professeur Darlanz avait réussi à tenir un an et avec le sourire, en plus. Il mangeait sans peur malgré ses nombreux empoisonnements, semblait amuser quand il venait vers minuit après sa ronde me demander le mot de passe et affirmait avec un sourire mystérieux avoir contrarier un nargole après avoir failli se faire tuer par une boule de cristal enchantée… On l'avait vu courir poursuivi par un « cognard de cristal » durant plus de 20 minutes jusqu'à ce que le sort disparaisse… Bref, elle avait usé de tous les moyens pour le faire partir et Darlanz m'avait finalement confié qu'enseigner n'était pas son fort et que son troisième œil lui ordonnait de partir. Non mais franchement, le sourire de Minerva quand elle avait entendu ça à la dernière réunion professorale... J'avais eu envie de l'ensorceler… Mais Darlanz m'avait promis de m'envoyer des remplaçants… 5 lettres m'ont été envoyé. 5 candidats… Et là, en cette instant, la haine de Minerva contre la divination m'avait contaminé… Il fallait avouer qu'après ces quatre heures d'entretien, j'étais à deux doigts de fermer l'option divination de Poudlard.

Mais, il me restait une certaine Sybille Trelawney, ce nom me disait quelque chose. Je fouille dans ma mémoire, par Merlin, je ne suis pas si vieux, je n'ai que 85 ans, un jeunot je vous le dis... ah oui Cassandra Trelawney, grande prophétesse du XIème siècle... Un nom célèbre, voyons ce que nous réserve sa descendante. Oui, je me rappelle Sybille, élève moyenne de Serdaigle... Extravagante pour une Serdaigle... une fillette aux cheveux de feu... oui je me souviens. Elle est passé sous le choixpeau en 1955... Charmante élève, pas très douée en métamorphose mais bon travailleuse comme il se doit pour sa maison... Par Morgane, je radote... allez, on se bouge ! Je me lève de mon magnifique fauteuil de directeur pour aller accueillir cette Trelawney... Allez courage mon vieux plus qu'une heure !

Quand la gargouille m'ouvre le passage, je vois une femme de dos, assez petite comparée à moi, mais tout le monde est petit comparé à moi, sauf Hagrid ou Olympe. Je me perds encore. Je fixe mon regard et ma pensée sur cette silhouette face à moi. Un sentiment (un pressentiment ?) me frappe alors, cette femme dégage quelque chose de ... dangereux ? Je fronce les sourcils. Tout en elle parait fragile et pourtant à cet instant j'ai peur... mais de quoi ? Dérangé de ne pas comprendre, je me concentre sur elle. Elle a les cheveux frisés, roux, comme dans mon souvenir. Sa chevelure est mal peignée (ont-ils jamais vu de peigne ?). Ils semblent être pourvus d'une vie propre et donnaient l'impression d'un voile roux... Cela lui donnait une allure étrange, presque mystique... Vraiment, cette femme dégageait quelque chose... Outre, cela, je ne peux que remarquer quatre énormes valises à ces pieds... Elle compte emménager ou quoi ? Bref, drôle, drôle de femme.

Je me racle la gorge pour capter son attention. Elle se retourne et je suis encore une fois surpris, intrigué et effrayé. Elle me regarde avec un air féroce et désolé presque peiné, en vérité elle semble au bord des larmes. Mais c'est surtout la vision de ces yeux qui m'interpelle. D'un bleu profond presque noir à l'opposé des miens qui sont presque blanc tellement ils sont bleus comme le disait ma mère avec fierté, ces yeux donc semblent voilés, comme si elle avait une vision ? Mais soudain tout s'efface. La peine, le voile dans ces yeux et même l'étrange sentiment de peur que j'avais, tout disparaît. J'en perd mes mots. Je la fixe assez bêtement je dois l'avouer. Cette fois c'est elle qui se racle la gorge. Elle sourit et me tend la main.

\- Sybille Trelawney, 31 ans, ancienne Serdaigle, arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-petite-fille de Cassandra Trelawney, première du nom, la plus célèbre des Prophétesses. Ravie de vous revoir professeur, enfin monsieur le Directeur.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce, presque maternelle comme pour me laisser le temps de me remettre de mes émotions.

\- ... Ravi de vous revoir également. Miss Trelawney. Veuillez me suivre, nous allons passez l'entretien dans mon bureau.

\- Puis-je laisser mes valises dans le passage ? Sans élève, pas de soucis à se faire et puis Peeves ne touche à rien de ce qui est mien... Alors mes affaires sont sauves. Cela vous convient, monsieur le Directeur ?

Elle ne me laisse pas trop le choix mais je ne vois pas de raison de refuser... Je suis cependant intrigué pour la troisième fois en moins de 5 min, c'est un record pour moi. Peeves et elle, un accord ?

\- ... Oui, oui laissez cela ici. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez amené des valises ? demandais-je l'air de rien en montant les escaliers qui mènent à mon bureau.

\- Pour emménager quand vous m'aurez donné le poste. Rien de plus logique, monsieur.

Je suis tellement interloqué que je m'arrête au beau milieu de l'escalier.

\- Vous êtes bien présomptueuse, je trouve, dis-je en la toisant de toute ma hauteur, de plus je suis trois marche au-dessus d'elle. Autant dire qu'elle semble minuscule.

\- Je ne trouve pas. Après vous, Monsieur le directeur. Toujours ce ton calme et confiant. Intriguant, vraiment, vraiment intriguant.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon fauteuil, loin de m'avoir suivi, la jeune aspirante fait le tour de mon bureau pour observer les artefacts et autres babioles qui s'y trouvent. Je la regarde faire le tour, amusé. Elle s'arrête devant Fumseck, qui lui aussi la regarde avec intérêt. Elle lève la main et le caresse doucement à l'encolure puis sort un bonbon au citron de sa poche pour lui donner. Je crois que ma bouche ne peut pas physiquement être plus grande ouverte. Comment connait-elle la friandise préférée de Fumseck ? Est-ce un hasard ?

Elle s'assoit finalement sur un siège en face de moi et attend que je reprenne la parole. Avec difficulté, je demande :

\- Comment saviez-vous pour Fumseck ?

\- Vous en avez toujours dans les poches, il n'est pas difficile de deviner que Fumseck aime cela...

Un ange passe.

Un deuxième sans doute aussi.

Je questionne à nouveau :

\- Pourquoi Peeves ne ferait pas de mal à vos affaires ?

Mes questions ne semblent ni la surprendre ni la déranger.

\- Peeves et moi sommes amis, depuis ma troisième année.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous savez sans doute que la raison pour laquelle Peeves hante Poudlard est simple, personne ne connaît son vrai nom donc personne ne peut le révoquer ou le bannir.

\- Vous connaissez son nom ?

\- Oui.

\- Par Merlin, donnez-le-moi ! Mon excitation me fait me pencher en avant, si cette jeune fille peut me débarrasser de Peeves, je l'embauche de suite.

Un temps.

Par Merlin, ces silences commencent à être une habitude.

\- J'ai le poste ?

\- Pardon ? je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Je demande si j'ai le poste. Je ne vous donnerai pas le nom de Peeves, car, d'une part, j'ai promis et d'autre part, Peeves met un peu d'ambiance ici, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Peeves est exécrable, grossier et coûte plus de 200 gallions par an à l'école en réparations diverses. Donc, non, je ne trouve pas.

\- Oui, mais Peeves est et sera précieux pour Poudlard, dit-elle énigmatiquement.

\- Sera ? répétai-je assez bêtement.

\- Oui, toujours avec un sourire énigmatique.

Un long silence s'installe, encore. J'hésite. Par toutes les créatures magiques, elle est douée, très douée pour donner l'impression de savoir... un peu comme moi. Et elle m'a pris au dépourvu plus de fois que nécessaire pour me donner envie de l'embaucher. Elle va faire crisser Minerva, cela va être merveilleux à regarder...

\- Donc à part penser à un chaton bagarreur, vous me donnez le poste ?

\- Comment vous... serait-elle légimentienne ?

\- Il est de notoriété publique que mon prédécesseur soit parti à cause d'une certaine Minerva MacGonagal, professeur de Métamorphose et animagus-chat. D'où le chaton bagarreur... elle hausse les épaules

Une confrontation entre ces deux-là va être épique.

\- C'est un oui, alors je suis engagée, n'est-ce-pas ! déclare-t-elle.

\- Oui, oui ! je confirme un peu dépité.

\- Bien que mon salaire aille dans le coffre commun de ma famille. Et je prends mes pénates dès aujourd'hui... Nous nous reverrons le 30 Août pour la pré-rentrée. Au revoir, Monsieur, le directeur, ce fut un plaisir ! Elle se lève et se dirige vers l'entrée.

\- Vous ne savez même pas où..., commençais-je.

Elle me coupe très rapidement avec un demi-sourire.

\- Mes appartements sont dans la Tour de divination, mon elfe de maison personnelle dû à ma fonction s'appelle Trulili. (Cette fois, elle me sourit franchement et me regarde dans les yeux avec une lueur de malice) Monsieur, ne le dites pas à tout le monde mais... je suis voyante.

\- Vous avez vu tout cela ? m'exclamai-je ébahi.

\- Soit ça… soit Richard me l'a dit. Au revoir !

Son rire se fait entendre encore un moment alors qu'elle descend les escaliers.

J'en reste coi, un long moment.

Fumseck chante légèrement comme pour m'aider à me remettre de mes émotions. Par Merlin, Morgane et toutes les fées d'Avalon, je me suis fait avoir jusqu'au bout comme un vrai débutant ! Richard Darlanz, celui que Minerva a fait fuir ! Non, d'un elfe, je me suis vraiment ramolli ! Mais bon ce n'est pas grave, elle semble aimable et enjouée et si elle est pas voyante, elle donne vachement bien le change... Donc c'est parfait ! J'ai un nouveau professeur de divination... Il ne me manque plus qu'à trouver un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal...

()()()

Confrontation avec un chat(on)

Devant le Bureau du Directeur, Poudlard, Ecosse, 31 Juillet 1975.

PDV SYBILLE

Je sors du bureau du directeur et je soupire discrètement... Je suis soulagée et plutôt fière de moi ! Je lui en ai mis plein la vue et "avec finesse" comme dit Mère. Pas mal pour une bonne à rien. Semer le doute, juste assez pour le faire croire... Être évasive et bipolaire pour qu'il n'ait pas de certitude. Bien, Albus Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin, machin et machin truc... dans la poche ! Pas mal pour un heure d'entretien.

Bien revoyons le plan :

Me mettre mes collègues dans la poche comme notre cher et tendre directeur, avec finesse.

Faire attention à cette Minerva.

En mettre plein la vue à mes élèves, avec finesse.

Rien de plus simple… en théorie.

Bien, soyons positive… Ça va bien se passer. Je suis en bas des escaliers devant mes valises. J'appelle :

\- Trulili !

CRACK !

\- Nouvelle maîtresse a besoin de Trulili ! Trulili est ravie d'aider.

L'enthousiasme des elfes de maison est plutôt déroutant, surtout que même si ma famille est plus qu'aisée, nous n'avons pas d'elfe. Pour tout dire, c'était plutôt moi l'elfe… Bien rajoutons, ne pas se perdre dans ses souvenirs d'enfance à la liste de ce que je dois faire… Rester concentrer sur le présent.

\- Salut ! Je suis Sybille Trelawney, nouvelle prof de divination. Ravie de te rencontrer ! J'ai 4 valises, peux-tu les emmener dans mes appartements ? Ne les ouvres pas sans moi. Je te rejoins au plus vite.

\- Trulili va amener les valises. Trulili est contente de servir la nouvelle maîtresse.

Elle part dans un craquement. Je me dirige tranquillement vers mes nouveaux appartements. J'aime bien Poudlard, mais revenir ici me rappelle mon enfance… Brr… Mauvais souvenir… Reste dans le présent, Sybille ! Facile à dire pour une voyante, hein !

Bruit derrière moi, je fais mine de rien. Je n'ai le temps de faire que deux pas supplémentaires avant d'entendre :

\- Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Voix de femme, léger accent écossais, une ironie mordante… Il ne faut pas être voyante pour deviner que la charmante Minerva MacGonagal vient me chercher des noises. Je vais lui en donner pour son argent à la demoiselle !

\- Bonjour, sans me retourner, que le spectacle commence, vous devez être Minerva MacGonagal, ravie de vous rencontrer et moi je le dis sans ironie. Il m'apparait que vous n'aimez pas la divination, je comprends ! Savoir l'avenir, c'est difficile surtout quand on n'a ni le courage ni la force de le changer. Dîtes moi, MacGonagal, qui vous a prédit quoi pour vous mettre dans un tel état ?

Par tous les dieux, le silence qui suit ma tirade est assourdissant.

Je me retourne, elle est prostrée. Par Morgane, je suis tombée très très juste, on dirait. Donc, on lui a prédit quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas et elle s'est laissé aller sans résister, car, par toutes les vélanes de la création, elle y CROIT dur comme du fer de gobelin. Je profite de sa surprise pour lui prendre la main. Je regarde à l'intérieur, concentrée. Pas sur sa main, c'est con de vouloir lire quoi que ce soit dans une main... Pire lire les lignes d'une main… Faut être taré ou génial pour inventer ça. L'inventeur de la chiromancie est mon héros, c'était un sorcier je crois… ça va me revenir. Lisiard Juste ! Un visionnaire cet homme. Bref, loin de lire dans la main, on lit tout le reste, l'aura spirituel, l'aura magique, l'aura vital même... Un contact physique facilite la lecture… et bam je te prend la main pour lire rien de moins que tout le reste…

Donc l'aura de ma chère MacGonagal est... solitaire, elle est seule ? On lui a prédit la solitude et elle l'a accepté... Pauvre femme ! Je la regarde, peinée, mon regard semble la rendre furieuse. Je vais me prendre une gifle c'est sûr... CLACK, CLACK, CLACK... Sa main est toujours en l'air, je souris, quelle femme ! CLACK, aieuh, elle n'a pas aimé mon sourire, il est pourtant magnifique selon ... enfin selon moi. Je prends ses deux mains et la pousse de toutes mes forces. Je finis par la plaquer contre le mur, rudement. Rhô, j'y ai mis plus de force que nécessaire mais je viens de me prendre 4 gifles alors je suis légèrement remontée. Elle commence à se débattre, je me presse contre elle, j'aime bien son odeur. C'est quoi ce bruit ? Elle vient de feuler non ?

J'essaye de reprendre contenance malgré les gifles, malgré mon corps contre le sien et son feulement !

\- Dis-moi ce qu'on t'a prédit ? Mon tutoiement soudain ne parait pas excessif… Merde quatre gifles !

\- Vas te faire enculer par des hippogriffes ! Charmante, cette femme est charmante !

\- Plus tard peut-être... Dis le moi ? Ne m'oblige pas à chercher, car si je cherche, je verrai sans doute plus que ce que tu ne souhaites dévoiler. Elle me regarde interloquée, j'adore ce regard quand je dis une phrase de merde comme ça. Dis-moi ! Dépêche-toi !

\- Que je mourrais seule et sans enfant...

Elle dit ça d'une petite voix comme honteuse de ce secret. Qui est le crétin qui lui a prédit ça ? Tu m'étonnes qu'elle déteste la voyance. Ça va à l'encontre d'au moins trois règles de faire ce genre de prédiction. Merde comment j'arrange ça, moi ? Bon, Réfléchissons… Je la lâche, recule de trois pas et assène :

\- On meurt toujours seul, même entouré de ses amis, de ses parents, on meurt seul, terriblement et absolument seul. Ceux et celles qui prétendent le contraire sont des crétins qui ne connaissent rien à la vie et rien à la mort. Ça, ça devrait suffire. Continuons. Sans enfant, hein, t'es encore jeune pourtant et jolie avec ça. Petit compliment, en même temps c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, carrément belle même. Ces yeux verts et sa fine bouche… Je m'égare… Allez au travail ! Sans enfant donc, cela ne signifie sans enfant du tout. Je pense que cela veut dire que vous ne porterez pas d'enfant, vous pourriez adopter ou prendre un héritier... Je prends ma voix d'outre-tombe, j'ai travaillé cette voix pendant 6 mois... Oui... Un enfant ? Garçon, fille je sais pas c'est trouble...

Je recule encore et secoue la tête. Elle a les yeux rivés sur moi.

\- Deux prédictions de deux voyants différents qui disent la même chose. Vous mourrez seule mais moi aussi, celui qui vous a prédit ça également, comme chaque personne qui vit finira seul avec la mort. Et sans enfant, bien, Monsieur le Directeur n'a pas d'enfant non plus, prendra-t-il un héritier ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Alors Mademoiselle Minerva MacGonagal, vous n'avez répondu qu'à moitié, qui vous a révélé votre futur ainsi ? Un homme c'est forcément un homme, une femme ne vous aurait pas prédit cela. Répondez-moi, MacGonagal ! Qui !?

Sa voix semble lointaine comme si elle acceptait difficilement de le dire.

\- J'avais 13 ans, le professeur de divination à qui j'avais dit que sa matière était stupide m'a fait cette prédiction.

\- Son nom ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'importe ! Son nom ou dois-je aller dans les archives de l'école pour trouver le nom de ce veracrasse ! Je crois que ma colère transparait un chouia.

\- Jonas Trasgrassie. Elle semble surprise de mon éclat, encore ce regard qui cherche des réponses alors qu'elle ne connait qu'à peine les questions. Trop mignon.

\- Mmm... Trasgrassie, oui, il est mort il y a un moment déjà, tant mieux pour lui...

\- Comment savez-vous qu'il est mort ? Pourquoi cela est-il tant mieux pour lui ?

\- Le monde de la divination est petit. Quelques dizaines de familles sorcières... On ne dit pas ce genre de chose a une enfant de 13 ans qui ne comprend rien à l'art de la divination... Il aurait pris un blâme et ... Je me souviens soudain d'où et d'avec qui je suis, mais ferme-la, Sybille. Enfin bref, maintenant que j'ai pris mes gifles, elle rougit, mignonne, et résolu votre problème de prédiction, je vais dans mes appartements de ce pas.

\- Je vous accompagne, vous ne connaissez sans doute pas le chemin...

Elle semble vouloir se rattraper, mais je lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Je suis une ancienne Serdaigle, je connais Poudlard comme ma poche et ne le dîtes à personne, je prends un ton de confidence, je ne voudrais pas que cela s'ébruite, mais j'ai quelques dons de divination. Elle rougit encore. Au revoir, Professeur, au plaisir de reprendre une gifle. Je me permets même un clin d'œil.

Elle est bouche-bée, j'adore. Après le directeur, ma plus fervente détractrice est désormais dans ma poche, enfin si on veut et sans trop de mal, enfin si on veut. Par le fer de Gobelin, elle est en quoi sa main ? Ce que j'ai mal.

Je presse le pas, Trulili doit m'attendre depuis un moment et je suis fatiguée de cette journée. Trop longue. Une nuit presque sans sommeil, puis l'hôpital, puis les réprimandes et les recommandations de Mère puis le directeur, puis MacGonagal... beaucoup trop longue.

()()()

Cours et prédictions

Devant le Bureau du Directeur, Poudlard, Ecosse, 31 Juillet 1975.

PDV MacGonagal

Merde, merde, merde et re-merde. Oui, ce n'est pas élégant mais merde ! Je l'ai giflé et elle a été gentille. Je lui ai mis 4 grosses gifles et elle m'a consolé et... Par Morgane, mais c'est qui cette femme ! Elle est intrigante, mystérieuse et plutôt belle. Quand je l'ai giflé, ses cheveux ont tournoyé, c'était magnifique.

\- Minerva, dîtes-moi que vous ne l'avez pas tué, ou pire qu'elle a déjà démissionné ?

Je sursaute. Quoi ? ah oui je suis devant le bureau d'Albus et ce dernier vient de sortir. Ne devrait-il pas revoir l'ordre de ces priorités ?

\- Non, ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Bien parce qu'elle me semble compétente, enfin aussi compétente que peux l'être un professeur de divination.

Je ne commente pas cette idée de compétence... Une question me trotte dans la tête :

\- Avez-vous déjà penser à prendre un héritier ?

\- ... Albus semble surpris, cela arrive trop rarement quand nous parlons, alors je savoure sa surprise le temps qu'il trouve une réponse à me donner. Pour être honnête, il y a une vingtaine d'année j'ai pensé à quelqu'un mais... après des recherches poussées, je ne pouvais pas, car sa lignée était plus haute que la mienne donc cela n'aurait pas été à son avantage.

\- Vraiment ? Qui ? Enfin si cela n'est pas trop indiscret.

\- C'est indiscret, Minerva… J'avais pensé à vous.

Merde, je suis à nouveau bouche-bée. Moi ? Attends-moi !

\- Mais je ... c'est un grand honneur que ...

\- Non justement Minerva, saviez-vous que les MacGonagal sont les descendants les plus proches de Griffondor, bien plus proche que les Dumbledore ou que les Potter, malgré ce qui peut se dire... Il semble gêné de cet aveu, étrange journée vraiment. Je dois y aller, nous en reparlerons si, enfin… N'en parlons plus. Je dois trouver un professeur de Défense. Au revoir, Minerva.

Je le laisse s'enfuir à grandes enjambées.

(Ellipse)

Salle des professeurs, Poudlard, Ecosse, 30 Août 1975 (Réunion pré-rentrée)

Elle est là. Cela fait un mois qu'elle vit ici. Et je ne l'ai pas revu, pas que je la cherche, non mais bon quand même, elle ne sort jamais de ses appartements sauf pour aller à St Mangouste. Sa sœur est malade selon les informations que j'ai obtenues.

Elle semble connaître les autres professeurs, en fait, ils l'ont tous eu en tant qu'élève et l'ont déjà adopté en tant que professeur. Je me sens foutrement jeune. Elle a seulement 31 ans, nous avons 9 ans d'écart, presque rien. Assez pour ne pas s'être connu à Poudlard, pourtant.

Elle a déjà Poudlard dans sa poche... Quand je suis arrivée, il y a de ça 4 ans, il a fallu que je fasse mes preuves. Devenir professeur après Albus Dumbledore, je devais me montrer à la hauteur… Reprendre le poste de professeur fut une chose difficile mais prendre la direction de la maison Griffondor fut désastreux. Seigneur, ils sont vraiment horriblement turbulents, ils ne respectent pas les règles, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête, de vrais griffondors… mais vraiment c'est fatiguant.

Professeurs, élèves, parents d'élèves, ils attendaient tous une erreur de ma part... La première année a été très difficile, la seconde un peu moins et la troisième m'a paru presque facile. En somme depuis l'an dernier, je commence à me sentir chez moi. Vraiment chez moi à Poudlard, à ma place. Depuis 1 ans, je suis également directrice adjointe, un grand honneur parait-il ! Albus me délègue presque tout… Alors je me venge comme je peux, en tyrannisant le professeur de divination par exemple… Je m'étais drôlement bien amusée, l'an dernier. Ce Darlanz était très distrayant.

Seulement, avec elle, c'est plus difficile… Elle est étrange. Elle est distante et pourtant extravagante, elle sonne étrangement faux encore pire que les autres voyants que j'avais rencontrés. Comme si elle jouait un rôle trop petit ou trop grand pour elle…

Mais elle semble à l'aise, elle parle sans cesse souvent pour dire des bêtises, mais cela fait rire nos collègues. Comme s'ils s'attendaient à de telles excentricités de sa part. Elle est excentrique et énigmatique. Elle parle à tous les fantômes, et Peeves lui mange dans la main, ce n'est pas croyable. Cela m'exaspère au plus haut point ! Et Albus semble ravi.

(Ellipse)

Grande Salle, Poudlard, Ecosse, 1 Septembre 1975 (Repas de Bienvenue)

\- Je tiens à souhaiter le bienvenu à nos nouveaux élèves et un bon retour aux anciens. Je vous présente deux nouvelles têtes dans le corps enseignant. Il rigole à sa blague et j'entends Sybille (merde je l'appelle Sybille dans ma tête) pouffer. Le professeur Aresis est le nouveau professeur de DCFM et le professeur Trelawney est le nouveau professeur de divination. Merci de leur faire un accueil chaleureux.

Applaudissement et chuchotement dans la salle, le nom de Trelawney est sur toutes les bouches.

(Ellipse)

Salle de divination, Poudlard, Ecosse, 4 Septembre 1975 (Premier cours de divination avec les troisièmes années, classe Griffondor/Serdaigle)

Oui, je sais c'est puéril. Mais j'avais envie d'assister à un de ses cours... alors je me suis discrètement cachée sous l'armoire. J'aurai normalement dû regarder l'entrainement de Quidditch de mes griffondors mais, avec le temps orageux, j'ai préféré annuler. Donc je suis là, à attendre l'arrivée des élèves. Je laisse mes yeux de chat se balader dans la pièce... il y a un nombre de babioles impressionnant, elles doivent ne servir à rien comme la moitié de celles d'Albus. Une moitié servent à rien, les autres pourraient raser Poudlard, comme il dit. Mon instinct de chat a envie d'aller jouer avec, enfin d'aller les casser, quoi. Je lutte encore contre cette envie alors que les élèves s'installent. Ils prennent lentement place dans un brouhaha que je n'aurai pas permis, moi. Le chahut est toujours trop intense pour commencer le cours mais elle ne dit rien... Mais fais-les taire ! Sybille semble attendre quelque chose.

CLACK ! Un éclair surprend les élèves et le silence se fait.

\- On remerciera le ciel pour votre silence. Sourire mystérieux, attends elle savait pour l'éclair ? Bien maintenant... Je peux me présenter : Sybille Trelawney, professeur de divination. Ici, on apprendra à voir au-delà des choses, à prendre appui sur nos intuitions, à faire confiance à nos pressentiments et surtout, avec des efforts, certains d'entre vous pourront entre-apercevoir l'avenir. Ne vous trompez pas, vous êtes ici des apprentis et non des élèves. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre à faire et non pour observer. Me voir faire une prédiction sur le temps... CLACK, par Morgane, encore un éclair, comment elle fait ça ! sur le résultat du match de Quidditch de samedi prochain ou encore sur qui gagnera la coupe des maisons cette année ou l'année prochaine, cela n'a aucun intérêt pour vous et cela n'a que peu d'importance à mes yeux... même si Serdaigle devrait faire attention cette année et être irréprochable si elle veut gagner. Pour ce qui est de Griffondor, quand on voit le chaton à la tête brulée… Mes élèves ont des hoquets d'indignation… qui vous sert de directrice, honnêtement je vous vois au mieux troisième, cette année... Les serdaigles ricanent et je sers les dents... Si je lui griffe le visage jusqu'au sang, c'est mal ?

Le cours se passe lentement, rien d'exceptionnel, rien de transcendant, mais rien d'honteux, elle n'a pas enlevé de points et en a mis 25 aux deux maisons. Professeur équitable, qui sait tenir sa classe... Bon rien à redire à par le foutu commentaire sur moi. Dénigrer ses collègues, vraiment une honte… Le cours se finit mais Sybille reste dans la classe. Zut ! Je reste cachée sous l'armoire. J'attends qu'elle rejoigne la grande salle pour dîner... mais elle ne semble pas décider à partir...

\- Trulili !

CRACK

\- Maîtresse Sybille m'a demandé.

\- Je vais manger ici, (...)

Elle continue dans une langue que je ne connais pas, l'elfe semble surpris mais hoche la tête et part. Merde, merde et merde... Une heure et demi passe, il est maintenant 20h, je m'ennuie ferme et je commence à avoir faim. L'elfe revient avec un plateau très bien garni qu'elle pose sur la table, puis elle disparait. Le silence se fait pesant, je commence à envisager de m'endormir le temps qu'elle mange, mais sa voix me fait presque sursauter.

\- Vous comptez rester sous cette armoire encore longtemps, Chaton !

Oh ! Je suis repérée et elle a osé m'appeler chaton. Je crois qu'elle veut mourir jeune. Je sors et la toise. Son sourire est toujours en place.

\- Si vous voulez m'attaquer, sachez que j'ai une baguette et que je sais m'en servir ! Optimal en DCFM aux ASPIC. Un temps, espiègle elle rajoute : Alors Chaton, on a donné sa langue à la voyante...

Cette fois, c'en est trop, je lui saute dessus toutes griffes dehors et là clairement je me suis faite avoir, elle se contente de me lancer un verre d'eau, que je ne peux éviter... et je suis trempée et vexée et surtout trempée. L'animal reprend le contrôle. Il miaule d'indignation et se re-planque sous l'armoire. Son rire est vraiment très très beau mais aussi très très énervant. Merde, j'ai 40 ans et je me suis faite avoir comme une bleue ! L'animal, ce foutu chat ne veut pas se calmer... J'entends des pas près de l'armoire, je vois une coupelle de lait qui sent divinement bon... Merde, elle est encore là... C'est un piège, mais la sale bête ne veut rien entendre, il a faim et le lait sent bon. Alors il sort de sa cachette et je suis à découvert… Au lieu de me prendre un autre verre d'eau, je sens une légère brise chaude qui sèche mon pelage, cet abruti de chat lape le lait et commence à ronronner sous l'effet de la brise. Le traite, il m'aura tout fait, cet animal ! Désormais sèche et un peu près rassasiée, ayant repris le contrôle du chat, je me tourne vers ma tortionnaire. Elle est assise par terre à quelques centimètres de moi, elle aurait pu me faire une autre crasse pendant que je buvais le lait mais elle n'a rien fait... Elle me regarde, son sourire toujours en place. Ses yeux semblent joyeux, elle devrait rire plus souvent.

\- Je n'en ai pas trop l'occasion. Elle est légimentienne ou quoi ? Auriez-vous envie de dîner avec moi ? Je me suis permise de faire préparer votre repas préféré selon mon elfe, Trulili est une excellente espionne, et de le faire amener. Un repas en ma seule compagnie vous plairait-il ?

Elle se relève. J'hésite parce qu'accepter le repas de mon ennemie serait un acte peu logique en ces temps de guerre... Je la regarde avec méfiance...

\- Nous ne sommes pas ennemis, vous savez... et puis j'ai prouvé que je gagnais assez facilement nos confrontations, n'est-ce-pas ?

Je me retransforme... et répond dans une tentative pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation :

\- De simples batailles, de simples escarmouches, la guerre n'a pas commencé...

\- Certes, alors un repas avec moi ne pose pas de problème.

Merde, je me suis piégée toute seule comme une grande, encore ! J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais d'un geste vif, elle me prend le bras et me fais m'assoir.

\- Cessez de me prendre pour votre ennemie. Ne pouvons-nous pas être amie ? Nous avons 9 ans de différence presque rien. S'il-vous-plaît !

Elle m'apparaît fatiguée, Albus m'a parlé de sa sœur malade, non pas de compassion, elle a osé me jeter un verre d'eau, je suis un chat, par Merlin !

\- Vous m'avez mouillé, je regrette aussitôt cette exclamation quand je vois son regard plus que malsain sur moi.

\- Vraiment ? Comment fait-elle pour dire cela de manière sexy, Mais je vous ai séchée et nourri… et vous avez ronronnez de manière adorable...

\- Je ne suis pas adorable !

\- Et vous n'êtes plus mouillée, n'est-ce-pas ?!

Affirmation ou question ? Par Merlin, la lueur dans ses yeux est... exit... troublante.

Pour tenter de faire redescendre la tension, je m'assoie et je me concentre sur mon assiette. Il y a en effet tout ce que j'aime. Nous mangeons en silence. Une fois, bien rassasiée, j'attaque :

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait taire vos élèves avant l'éclair ?

\- Pourquoi hausser le ton, alors qu'il suffit d'un peu de patience. Elle est sérieuse là ? Elle veut me faire croire que c'était prémédité… Elle s'amuse clairement de moi.

\- Vraiment, de la patience ? Vous voulez me faire croire que vous saviez pour l'éclair ? je demande sérieusement.

\- Quelle importance ? encore ce sourire troublant, comme si rien n'était sérieux, comme si rien n'avait d'importance…

\- C'est important c'est une question de... de professionnalisme, d'honnêteté et de vérité. M'exclamai-je. Ça m'énerve ! Les voyants m'énervent ! L'idée même de la voyance m'est insupportable. Je sais que ce sont des sornettes, que ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux… Je le sais et pourtant… Elle soupire très fortement. Je regarde mon assiette alors qu'elle prend la parole.

\- N'ai-je pas tenté de vous apprendre que la vérité avait plusieurs visages ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous enseigné ? La métamorphose, le professeur Dumbledore disait qu'il y avait dans tout poisson l'envie secrète de voler. Il y a en tout homme l'envie d'y croire, de croire. Pourquoi se l'interdire ? Croire n'est pas savoir, la croyance n'a pas qu'un visage, n'a pas qu'une voix et surtout elle n'a pas qu'une interprétation. Voyance et croyance sont intimement liées. Et si je vous disais que le premier était prémédité et que le deuxième n'était que le fruit du hasard, cela change-t-il radicalement votre manière de voir les choses. Et si c'était l'inverse, le premier était un pur hasard et le deuxième, chronométré à la seconde près... (Sa voix est fatiguée.) Et si je vous dis que l'avenir se fait à chaque décision et que le repas que nous partageons n'est qu'un hasard improbable qui se réalise mais que je l'ai recherché comme j'ai pu. Son aveu me fait relever la tête. Elle semble si sérieuse.

Sa voix s'était tue depuis un moment mais nos yeux étaient restés accrochés. Puis soudain, comme un éclair dans ces beaux yeux bleus :

\- Voulez-vous une prédiction ?

\- Sur quoi ? Elle ne dit rien, me laissant réfléchir. Sur ... la finale de Quidditch de cette année.

\- Cela dépend de beaucoup de facteurs, dit-elle lentement et avec mystère.

\- Vous savez cela ?

\- Je vous ai dit que je verrai des choses que vous ne voulez pas voir dévoiler. J'ai même vu votre première fois quand j'ai regardé votre main !

\- Au seigneur, je ne ... vous n'en parlerez à personne hein, elle ...

\- Elle ? Vraiment ? Intéressant… Ne vous inquiétez pas, chaton, je vous faisais marcher !

Je vacille entre l'indignation, la colère et le rire... je vais la tuer, c'est sûr ! Elle semble amusée par le lueur assassine dans mon regard, elle change prudemment de sujet :

\- Revenons à notre prédiction... Elle prend une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de carte, de thé ou de boule de cristal ? demandais-je mauvaise.

Elle ouvre brusquement les yeux et les plante dans les miens, un instant. Elle sourit et se lève.

\- Vous aimez le spectacle et le show, miss ? Bien allons-y. Pas le tarot, le tarot est pour prédire la vie de celui qui bat les cartes et nous avons déjà trop parlé de votre vie intime, le thé n'est pas une bonne idée… Et le pendule, mais peu utilise le pendule… Alors il nous reste la boule de cristal, oui ! C'est parti.

Elle s'installe à un pupitre d'élève et m'invite à la rejoindre, quelle perte de temps. Encore une fois, elle ferme les yeux et inspire profondément.

\- Pas d'incantation ou de supplication à une quelconque force mystique ?

\- Un peu de silence, il y en a qui travaille. Le ton qu'elle emploie est celui d'un adulte qui réprimande un enfant turbulent… Assez vexant… Bien concentrez-vous sur… Non, disons juste, taisez-vous et laissez-moi me concentrer. Une prédiction pour dans 9 mois, ce n'est pas de la tarte.

Bon admettons que je m'intéresse à la prédiction, je la regarde se concentrer, elle fronce les sourcils et regarde dans la boule d'un air assez absent… Le temps semble s'allonger, et j'envisageai de quitter la pièce, quand elle relève la tête :

\- Voici ma prédiction, Serdaigle/Griffondor et le gagnant sera Griffondor...

\- Vraiment, est-ce ce que je veux entendre ou la vérité ?

\- Quelle importance ? Vous y croyez ?

\- Oui ! Mes lions ont toute leur chance.

\- Alors ça a une chance de se produire…

\- Et si je n'y croyais pas…

\- Alors ça aurait eu une chance de se produire. Par mes ancêtres, tout ça pour ça… Et elle a encore son sourire joueur, puissant Merlin, empêchez-moi de l'étrangler. La divination devine, elle ne fixe pas une vérité et n'écrit pas l'avenir. Elle dessine les contours des possibilités, rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle fait espérer ou prévient d'un danger. Elle n'est pas une fatalité, elle est toujours une possibilité, un pari sur l'avenir.

Elle se lève, elle semble lasse, elle s'étire mes yeux vagabondent sur son corps... Elle surprend mon regard... Sourire, comme un regret. Soupir, comme un souhait.

\- Bonne nuit Minerva !

Elle quitte la pièce rapidement. Je murmure bien plus tard, les yeux perdus dans la boule de cristal :

\- Bonne nuit Sybille...


	2. Sybille et l'héritage des Trelawnay (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La suite

Chapitre II. Sybille et l'héritage des Trelawney

Un professeur de divination compétent  
Grande Salle, Poudlard, Ecosse, 5 Juin 1976, dîner  
PDV EXTERIEUR

Assise à la table des professeurs de Poudlard, Sybille Trelawney était, de l'avis de tous, une jeune femme... étrange. Aussi rousse qu'il était possible de l'être, elle avait pris l'habitude d'attacher ses cheveux et de les parsemer de plumes et autres grigris... On affirmait qu'une des plumes était celle de Fumseck, le familier du Directeur, et que ces grigris étaient en os de lutins de Cornouailles… Des lunettes, elles aussi récentes, se trouvaient maintenant sur son nez. D'un bleu profond, on aurait dit qu'elles avaient été faites exprès pour ces yeux. La question lui avait été posé, elle avait répondu assez évasivement que c'était un cadeau et que oui, elles avaient été faites sur mesure, rien que pour ses yeux. Elle disait en riant qu'une bonne voyante avait forcément une mauvaise vue.

Sans mentir, ni déformer la vérité, le professeur Trelawney était une jolie jeune femme de 32 ans. On ne lui connaissait pas de galant mais la rumeur voulait qu'elle était discrète sur la question. Mais elle avait toujours un sourire rêveur qui laissait place à l'imagination. On la voyait beaucoup rire aux plaisanteries du Directeur, mais tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'ils étaient tous deux légèrement dérangés mais pas amants. Un « Beurk » général avait répondu à la rumeur qui s'était vite essoufflée.

On savait que désormais Sybille Trelawney était devenue l'héritière de sa famille. Suite à une maladie fulgurante et douloureuse, Aurora Trelawney avait rendu son dernier souffle, le 25 Décembre 1975. La famille Trelawney n'était plus composée que de deux membres : la mère et la fille cadette. On savait vaguement que des mots avaient été échangés entre le professeur et sa mère. De fait, Cassandra Trelawney, troisième du nom, ne voulait plus voir sa fille cadette et l'avait rendu responsable pour une raison inconnue de la mort de sa sœur ainée. On disait même que la vieille Trelawney avait sorti sa baguette et avait débuté la formulation d'un impardonnable, mais on donnait peu de crédit à cette rumeur.

Depuis la mort de sa sœur, Sybille portait un nombre impressionnant de grigris et autres amulettes. Certains disaient qu'elle été devenue légèrement paranoïaque… Ces grigris servaient à éloigner les esprits malins et autres éléments néfastes. Ces amulettes servaient à favoriser son « troisième œil ». Selon ses dires, les énergies magiques résiduelles et diffuses de Poudlard perturbaient ses facultés et ses dons de voyance. On l'apercevait dans les couloirs de Poudlard marmonnant et pestant contre des forces invisibles. Ou encore, on la voyait discuter sans fin avec les fantômes et les tableaux. Son amitié avec Peeves avait lancé les rumeurs les plus folles, que Peeves lui-même se faisaient un plaisir d'amplifier encore… Mais on savait qu'elle avait une certaine autorité sur le fantôme… Ce qui augmentait encore le mystère…

Ses robes étaient toujours mal mises, mal reprisées, en mauvais état... comme si elle s'était habillée à la va-vite, sans faire attention, sans y prêter attention... Elle avait cette allure propre aux voyants : cette impression d'être toujours ailleurs, pas à sa place. Ailleurs, c'est souvent là où était le professeur Trelawney, disaient ses collègues et ses élèves.

La maladresse du professeur de divination était légendaire, aucune table, aucune chaise n'échappait à son funeste destin, celui d'être renversée ou bousculée. On ne comprenait pas comment les bibelots et les boules de cristal présents dans sa classe avaient pu survivre durant l'année.

Maladroite, extravagante, intriguant, un peu timbré… Voilà ce qu'on disait de Sybille Trelawney en cette fin d'année scolaire. Son deuil se voyait encore sur ces traits pour celui et celle qui la connaissaient. Mais pour les autres, elle avait juste la tête ailleurs. Le professeur de Divination de Poudlard avait une réputation incertaine. On disait qu'elle ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais Poudlard... Ses cours étaient parfois amusants, parfois soporifiques. Elle aimait à lire dans les tasses à thé et prédisait milles et une bêtises. Elle s'amusait à mettre dans l'embarras ses élèves en interrompant des conversations gênantes. Ces derniers se méfiaient de Sybille Trelawney, qui était au courant de tout presque avant tout le monde à croire qu'elle voyait vraiment l'avenir. Sa nature de voyante n'était pas remise en cause par ces extravagances, qu'attendre d'autres d'une voyante.

Ce qui achevait de rendre les élèves totalement en admiration devant leur professeur était sa capacité à survivre aux foudres de Minerva MacGonagal.

Une confrontation fut particulièrement épique : le match qui clôturait la coupe de Quidditch, où Griffondor avait été mené au score durant tout le match mais où le vif avait été attrapé par les Rouge et Or. Le match avait donc été gagné par les Lions. Félicitant ses élèves et les joueurs, Minerva MacGonagal s'était approché du professeur de divination, doucement comme un chat qui s'approche d'une souris... Au dernier moment, Trelawney s'était retourné et avait évité, de justesse une gifle monumentale, vision ou instinct de survie, les avis sont encore à ce jour partagés. Le stade fut vite silencieux pour mieux entendre les échanges entre les deux femmes.

\- Beaucoup de facteurs ! Je te jure la seule raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas morte et qu'un hippogriffe ne mange pas tes entrailles, c'est la présence des enfants. S'époumona pour une raison encore inconnue des élèves leur professeur de métamorphose.

\- Un sombral, affirma tout à fait sérieusement Sybille Trelawney.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si un jour, tu me tues, donnes mon corps a mangé à un sombral, ils sont plus rapides et ils mangent même les os. Des animaux formidables, si tu veux mon avis. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas ta colère, Griffondor a gagné contre Serdaigle, et oserai-je dire, comme je l'avais prédit ! s'amusa la voyante.

\- Le problème ! Le problème, c'est toi et ta manière de parler. De répondre et de prédire ! Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de certitude avec toi !

\- La seule certitude est la Mort. La voix était glaciale de la voyante surpris tous les spectateurs. Alors tente ta chance avec Elle, si les réponses des vivants ne te plaisent pas. Mais la Mort ne pardonne pas.

Cela avait jeté un froid sur le stade et sur les festivités de victoire. Le professeur MacGonagal avait été odieuse durant 5 jours. Cette même année, Serdaigle avait gagné la coupe de maison malgré leur défaite au Quidditch ce qui était hautement improbable et toutes les troisièmes années de Serdaigle racontaient avec passion leur premier cours avec la désormais célèbre Trelawney, prophétesse de Poudlard. Là, encore une confrontation avait eu lieu. Mais cette fois, il y avait un médiateur, Albus Dumbledore, absolument pas ravi d'être là.

\- Albus, j'exige que vous lui interdissiez de faire ce genre de prédiction, cela nuit grandement à la Coupe des Maisons.

\- Sybille, ...

\- Je ne ferais plus ce genre de prédictions, promis, promis.

\- Bien vous voyez Minerva. Sybille est compréhensive et...

\- C'est facile d'être compréhensive quand SA maison gagne la Coupe !

\- Si je me rappelle bien de mon premier cours avec les Serdaigles et les Griffondors, je les ai mis en garde. Seuls, les lâches et les faibles se rendent sans combattre à une prédiction... Vos lions sont loin derrière les aigles, non seulement en points et en intelligence mais aussi en courage et en force. Les spectateurs retenaient leurs souffles, même Albus, qui avait sorti discrètement sa baguette. Voyant cela, Sybille ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Chaton a appris à la dure ce qu'il en coûte de m'attaquer.

Albus avait dû retenir physiquement l'animagus pour l'empêcher d'étriper sa collègue. Sybille partit en riant sous les injures de Minerva. Personne n'osa en reparler devant le professeur MacGonagal. En somme, l'année scolaire 75/76 ne fut pas une bonne année pour Minerva MacGonagal. Des élèves avaient compté les points, et sans conteste, Sybille Trelawney avait gagné haut la main, ce qui amusait les élèves et le corps enseignant.

De fait, la réputation du professeur de divination était faite. On la croyait tantôt cinglée, tantôt prophétesse. Elle amusait plus qu'elle ne prédisait. Au fil de l'année, elle s'était donc construite une image de professeur douce et charmante mais un peu timbrée. Elle avait pris l'habitude de parler des heures et des heures de l'importance de tenir le pendule de la main droite, mais de se servir du thé de la main gauche... Elle pouvait parler des heures entières de ces grigris et autres babioles… Pour tous, Sybille Trelawney est la première enseignante de divination compétente depuis des lustres, aussi excentrique et timbrée qu'elle soit. Mais n'est-ce pas le propre de tous les voyants !

 

Rendez-vous avec Minerva et plus si affinités…  
Bureau de Minerva MacGonagal, Poudlard, Ecosse, 22 Juin 1976, début d'après-midi  
PDV MINERVA

Il faisait très chaud en cette fin de juin, profitant de l'absence des élèves, je m'étais habillée d'une légère robe d'été bleu clair. Je travaillais sur mes cours pour l'an prochain et remettais en ordre mon bureau avant de partir pour 8 semaines de repos bien mérité. Cette année fut difficile, non seulement les élèves ont été pénibles, je ne parle même pas de ces saletés de Maraudeurs mais encore, s'il fallait s'avouer la vérité, cette année avait remué trop de chose en moi.

Le problème principal, c'est Elle et sa foutue capacité à me perturber. Elle avait tout fait pour se rendre agréable et me faciliter la vie en privé, puisqu'elle avait bien compris qu'en public, je n'en ferai qu'à ma tête. Mais, je crois que cela lui convenait. Cette étrange relation avait débuté, le lendemain de notre première entrevue informelle dans sa salle de classe avec verre d'eau dans la figure et prédiction. Ce fut le premier d'une longue série de dîner en tête-à-tête qu'elle réussissait à obtenir. Elle avait été gentille et attentionnée tout au long de l'année. Elle avait fait en sorte que Peeves cesse d'harceler les premières années et n'entre plus dans les dortoirs des filles. Dieu, merci ! Elle avait été serviable, certes, mais elle restait agaçante, car elle... elle était ce qu'elle était. Avec des regards qui semblaient tout comprendre, des sourires qui voulaient tout dire, des réponses évasives, oui, elle restait une foutue voyante. Sa salle de classe s'était remplie d'encore plus de babioles et après Noël, des amulettes et autres grigris venait colorées ses robes d'un autre temps et sa jolie chevelure. Je lui avais demandé d'où venait ses amulettes... Mauvaise idée, un monologue de presque 40 minutes sur UNE seule et UNIQUE amulette... Seigneur ! Et Albus qui l'encourageait... Ce diner avait été très très long...

Au cours de l'année, elle s'était fondu dans une sorte de caricature, pas trop poussée, merci bien, de voyante. Avec ces cheveux étrangement coiffés, ces amulettes et ces paroles extravagantes, oui Sybille Trelawney jouait bien la voyante de foire… En public, donc, elle était cela, une sorte de professeur maladroit et attachant, qui amusait les élèves avec son thé, ses pendules, ses boules de cristal et autres fadaises… Officiellement, nous ne nous aimions pas. Et je m'amusais à la provoquer. Elle me rendait coup par coup et haut la main. Elle avait la langue acérée et elle tapait là où ça faisait mal. J'adorais nos confrontations publiques. J'avais ouïe dire que les élèves comptaient les points entre moi et Sybille et même si mon égo en prenait un coup, il fallait avouer qu'elle était un adversaire redoutable et qu'elle m'avait souvent mise K.O.

Mais en privée, nos rapports étaient cordiaux et même de plus en plus amicaux. Quand nous étions seules, elle semblait laisser tomber le masque de la voyante. Elle était plus calme, plus sérieuse mais toujours aussi amusante et surtout aussi attachante. Elle pouvait parler des heures entières des centaures, des gobelins et des vélanes, de leurs coutumes et traditions… Elle parlait couramment français, russe, gobelin ainsi que la langue commune des centaures et celle des vélanes dont j'ignorais même l'existence. Elle avait des connaissances en tous les domaines, la médicine et les potions n'avaient pas de secrets pour elle. J'ai appris qu'elle avait eu tous ses ASPICS avec des Optimal, partout sauf en métamorphose, où elle s'était contentée d'un Effort Exceptionnel. Je souris en me rappelant d'un soir où nous avions légèrement trop bu, elle m'affirma que si elle m'avait eu en professeur, elle aurait été plus attentive rien que pour mes beaux yeux verts… Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant rougis de ma vie. Mon rougissement l'avait fait rire aux éclats. Elle était sublime quand elle riait. Nos soirées ensemble étaient plus qu'hebdomadaire surtout depuis Noël. Au retour des vacances, j'avais appris la mort de sa sœur par Albus. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur malice et parfois il semblait voir comme une fêlure dans son regard.

Mes pensées se tournaient souvent vers elle, ces temps-ci. Elle prenait elle et ses prédictions beaucoup trop d'importance dans ma vie. J'avais de plus en plus peur, car être seule est un chose mais décevoir les gens qu'on aime ou pire les perdre en sont d'autres, bien plus effrayantes. Oui, j'avais terriblement peur d'aimer, parce que je m'étais résignée à la solitude et maintenant que l'espoir renaissant, la peur refaisait surface, elle aussi... Suis-je vraiment aussi lâche et faible qu'elle l'avait affirmé ? Parfois, je me le demandais.

\- Une noise pour vos pensées, mon joli chat.

Une voix me fait sursauter. Elle est là devant moi. Un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres, et ses yeux qui brillent d'amusement de m'avoir fait sursauter, elle continue sur le même ton :

\- Disons plutôt une mortille… Non ? Vous êtes dure en affaire, mademoiselle, bon un gallion mais je n'irai pas plus loin...

Amusée, j'entre dans son jeu.

\- Mes pensées valent bien plus... Non vraiment je ne révèlerai rien au-dessous de 10 gallions.

\- Des gallions en chocolat ? tente-t-elle en en sortant tout juste 10 de sa poche. En avait-elle plus ou avait-elle deviner mon prix ?

J'éclate de rire et lui prend les friandises des mains pour me rassoir à mon bureau et les grignoter. Elle me regarde faire, elle avait compris que le chocolat était une bonne façon de me mettre de bonne humeur ou de se faire pardonner.

\- Alors ?

\- Je pensais à ... mes vacances, en fait…

Mon mensonge, lui, ne vaut pas une noise, et elle ne me croit clairement pas.

\- Vraiment ? Avec cet air sérieux ?

\- Oui, oui, je t'assure… Je pensais que j'avais encore beaucoup à faire avant de pouvoir partir…

Elle me regarde avec douceur. Elle me sourit et s'étire sur la chaise. Je déteste quand mes élèves font cela, mais avec elle, ça me permet de regarder ses formes et c'est plutôt agréable. Elle surprend mon regard qui se balade sur elle, elle les surprend toujours mais ne dit jamais rien. Le silence s'étire.

\- Donc, une fois que tu auras fini tout cela, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'accorder ta soirée ? Je crois savoir que c'est ton anniversaire et enfin… j'ai prévu quelques petits euh… trucs…

\- Des trucs ? Comme c'est attractif ! je fanfaronne mais intérieurement, je saute de joie, elle se souvient que c'est mon anniversaire ! Je crois que j'ai parfois 15 ans dans ma tête… Est-ce qu'elle rougit ? Mignonne.

\- Oui, enfin j'ai prévu une soirée et des activités et peut-être même un cadeau… Donc es-tu à moi pour la soirée ? Elle semble carrément torturée par un possible refus… Alors est-ce que je mets fin à sa souffrance ou je ma titille encore ?

\- A toi ? Je te trouve présomptueuse… Tu ne penses pas que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de passer ma soirée avec toi ? Je crois que j'ai un petit côté serpentard qui ressort soudain. Non, franchement, il va falloir que tu me tente un peu plus que cela.

\- … elle me regarde dans les yeux. Je pense que tu vas adorer la soirée que je te prépare, elle va te détendre et te permettre de te relaxer après cette année de labeur. Je te promets que tu vas aimer. Je vais te faire découvrir l'un de mes lieux préférés et je vais te montrer des choses magiques…

Son ton est mystérieux et chaud, elle est douée pour séduire… Je crois que je vais la laisser faire.

\- D'accord, dis-je simplement.

\- Je viens te chercher à 17h30. Mais quelque chose de léger mais prend une veste, à tout à l'heure.

(Ellipse)

Bureau de Minerva MacGonagal, Poudlard, Ecosse, 22 Juin 1976, 17h28.  
PDV MINERVA

Je l'attendais depuis 10min, oui il n'est pas encore 17h30 mais je déteste attendre. Je regarde ma montre encore un fois 29… Par Merlin, si elle est en retard, je la … La porte de mon bureau s'ouvre brusquement et j'observe Sybille entrer. Elle porte des vêtements moldus, un jean et une chemise qui lui vont très bien, mais cela m'étonne. Elle sourit de ma surprise.

\- Dis-moi, Minerva. Es-tu déjà allé au cinéma ?

\- En vérité, cela fait une éternité, 20ans, je crois, que je n'y suis pas allée.

Elle sourit fière d'elle.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Nous marchons dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, je suis à son bras, c'est agréable, je suis sûre que je pourrais m'y habituer. J'essaie de lui faire dire où l'on va et ce que l'on va voir, mais elle ne dévoile rien. Alors je me mets à bouder comme une enfant, ce qui l'a fait rire… Devant les portes de Poudlard, elle me prend dans ses bras pour transplaner. J'aime son odeur, elle a mis un léger parfum, discret mais agréable. J'ai envie de plonger mon nez dans son cou. Foutues hormones, non mais j'ai quel âge, déjà… 41 ans et des envies d'adolescentes, si ce n'est pas pathétique.

Malgré le léger mal de transport, je me sens bien. Nous retombons au milieu de nulle part devant une berline noire. Elle m'explique que nous sommes au Texas et que nous allons prendre cette voiture. Elle m'ouvre galamment la portière, ça va faire 15 ans que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans une voiture. Elle prend le volant et devant mon air troublé, elle me parle du fonctionnement de la voiture et des anecdotes sur elle, apprenant à conduire… Nous rions durant tout le trajet. Elle tourne enfin et nous nous retrouvons à faire la queue, devant nous cinq autres voitures… Elle m'explique que nous allons dans un cinéma drive-in et que nous ne sortirons pas de la voiture. Intéressant. Elle paye au guichet, la femme nous regarde bizarrement, mes vêtements sorciers doivent l'étonner. Un vendeur nous propose des friandises moldues… Devant mes yeux gourmands, Sybille achète quatre sortes de douceurs dont je ne connais pas le nom. Elle me donne d'abord une glace au chocolat bien sûr… et puis les autres paquets sont engloutis avant le début du film… C'est un film de guerre et d'action. Tant mieux, je ne suis pas du genre histoire d'amour… Elle a dû comprendre ça en voyant ma bibliothèque… Elle me connait vraiment bien. Le film se finit, Sybille manœuvre pour quitter le drive-in. Elle remet la voiture, là où nous l'avons trouvé. Elle m'explique que la voiture sert à d'autres personnes, une sorte de réseau…

\- Prête pour la suite ? Un dîner nous attend !

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Chez moi !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle me fait transplaner. Nous nous retrouvons dans une clairière où des flambeaux s'allument et nous montre le chemin. Au loin, on voit une grande maison perdue dans la forêt et une table dressée pour deux devant.

\- Tu me suis ? Elle m'offre sa main, je la prends. Elle me guide vers la table, elle me fait m'assoir et me dit de patienter. Elle entre dans la maison et en ressort quelques instants plus tard avec nos entrées.

\- Le dîner est servi !

Nous mangeons tranquillement en parlant du film, de nos élèves, de notre enfance… Enfin, pour une fois c'est moi qui parle le plus, elle se contente souvent de m'écouter et de me questionner. Elle semble attendrie quand je lui parle de mes bêtises et des farces que j'ai pu faire à mes parents. Le dîner touche à sa fin, elle me propose un verre de scotch que j'accepte avec plaisir.

\- Le dîner fut succulent, tu remercieras les elfes.

\- De rien, l'elfe te remercie.

\- C'est toi qui a cuisiné ?

\- J'ai beaucoup de talent, me dit-elle en me tendant mon verre. Si tu goutais mes pancakes, ils sont à tomber.

\- Est-ce pour m'inciter à rester ici dormir ? demandai-jeamusée par son arrogance.

Ces yeux perdent de leur amusement, elle prend un air sérieux.

\- Il y a de nombreuses chambres d'ami, et la forêt offre milles et une merveilles que je pourrais te faire découvrir… Alors si tu veux rester quelques jours ou semaines, cela ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Je pensais que ce serait ton cadeau. Quelques semaines au calme, loin de tout… Il y a un petit lac pas très loin pour se baigner. Donc…

Je reste sans voix, elle attend en silence ma réponse et sirotant son verre.

\- Donc, tu me kidnappes ? Suis-je prisonnière ?

\- Donc, tu restes ? Me demande-t-elle sans prendre en compte mon ton aguicheur.

\- Oui…

 

Des vacances troublantes  
Propriété des Trelawney, quelque part dans le monde, Juillet/Août 1976.  
PDV MINERVA

Les vacances chez Sybille furent étranges, je suis finalement restée mes deux mois de congé m'absentant un jour ou deux par-ci par-là, mais rien de plus. Les premiers jours furent assez plaisants. Le soleil était au rendez-vous et elle m'emmena près d'un petit lac. Baignade et bronzage avec en option lecture. Des vacances comme je les aime. La cuisine de Sybille était vraiment bonne, elle y mettait toujours du cœur et la voir se déplacer pour préparer notre repas avait quelque chose de magique. Pendant plus d'un mois, nos journées ressemblèrent à ça : elle se levait avec le soleil et disparaissait durant presque 3h. Puis, elle réapparaissait dans la cuisine pour préparer notre petit déjeuner et notre pique-nique. Elle était souriante et chaleureuse. Elle était aussi très tactile, elle me séduisant doucement, lentement, comme on apprivoise un animal sauvage, me semble-t-il. Cela me convenait et me frustrait en même temps. La voir en petite tenue ou en maillot de bain avait tendance à me… bref… Après le petit-déjeuner, elle m'emmenait découvrir la forêt et les alentours. Elle me fit découvrir des plantes et nous allâmes à la rencontre des licornes et autres créatures qui vivaient non loin de la maison. Elle affirmait que cette forêt était aussi grande que la forêt de Poudlard, mais bien plus belle car non envahie par les Acromentules. Ces journées furent idylliques et ressemblaient au paradis.

Vers la fin du mois de Juillet, Sybille eut plusieurs fois de la visite et vers la mi-août, la maison devient un lieu de rassemblement où l'on préparait une fête. Depuis plusieurs jours des voyageurs de tous les horizons s'arrêtaient et posaient leur tente non loin de la maison. Il y avait des sorciers aussi tarés qu'elle, enfin je veux dire des voyants avec qui elle discuta de tarots et échangea des livres. Il y eut aussi des gobelins très étranges pour leur race, qui lui parlèrent dans leur langue. Des vélanes vinrent prendre le thé. Et les centaures passèrent lui amener des plantes ou des matériaux divers pour ces grigris.

A chaque visite, elle me présenta comme son « amie » et chaque visiteur me regarda avec méfiance, comme si je n'avais rien à faire là. Comme si je dérangeai.

J'avais confié mon sentiment à une vélane américaine assez âgée, qui me semblait moins hostile à ma présence que les autres créatures, elle me sourit et m'affirma :

\- Il est vrai que cela est étrange de vous trouver là. De mémoire, aucun non initié n'a mis le pied ou n'a même approché cette maison de plus de 50 km. La manière de faire de Sybille en intrigue plus d'un… Votre présence dans ces lieux est…

\- une sorte de sacrilège ? je propose ce terme car elle cherche son mot.

\- Non, rien de tel. Non plutôt comme un renouveau, peut-être le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Elle sourit à ses mots. Comme le phénix qui renait de ces cendres, il est le même et pourtant il commence une nouvelle vie, fort des enseignements de l'ancienne. La mort d'Aurora fut un dur coup pour nous tous, mais surtout pour Sybille. Cassandra avait depuis 10 ans transmis le flambeau, Aurora était préparée depuis l'enfance, alors le flambeau ne lui brûlait pas les mains. Et Sybille a toujours été moins… Encore une fois, elle se stoppe. Moins quoi ? Et lorsque le flambeau est tombé des mains de sa sœur, elle a dû le relever et le tenir seule… Cassandra n'est plus d'aucune aide depuis la mort de sa fille ainée et…

Un raclement de gorge l'interrompt. Je me retourne. Sybille, qui était partie avec d'autres vélanes dans la forêt faire je-ne-sais-quoi, est dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle toise avec dureté la vélane.

\- Je te prierai de ne pas importuner mon invité, Méganna.

\- La vérité est toujours importune pour celui qui refuse de la dire ou de l'entendre, ne crois-tu pas, mon enfant ?

Sybille serre la mâchoire, mais ne répond pas… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Cette façon qu'à Sybille d'éviter mes questions m'agace prodigieusement.

\- Comment s'est déroulé la préparation de Sylvie et des autres ?

\- Bien. Tu lui demanderas, elle et ses petites sœurs t'attendent dans la cuisine. Elles ont proposé de faire du thé. Peux-tu les superviser, car des vélanes surexcitées dans une cuisine n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée.

\- Bien.

Méganna se lève doucement, quel âge a-t-elle ? 100 ans ? Les Vélanes vivent entre 100 et 110 ans je crois… Elle quitte la pièce sous le regard toujours clairement contrarié de Sybille. J'ouvre la bouche pour poser une question sur cette histoire de flambeau mais elle me devance :

\- Non. Non, pas maintenant, pas encore. Un jour, un jour, je te dirais tout mais… mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas prête à raconter et tu n'es pas prête à écouter.

Sur ces paroles, elle s'enfuit et je ne la revoie pas avant le soir. Depuis 6 jours déjà, la maison et les environs avaient été littéralement envahis. Des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers et de créatures préparaient la fête. Un véritable banquet fut organisé ce soir-là. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une sorte d'anniversaire… mais rien de plus.

Il y avait huit cent êtres environ. Des sorciers, des vélanes, des gobelins et des centaures. Je ne savais pas que ces espèces étaient si liées. Mais elles semblent s'entendre à merveille. Les conversations se font dans toutes les langues et j'ai même l'impression qu'ils évitaient l'anglais pour m'exclure… Le seul intérêt de cette soirée est que j'ai vu et discuté avec des femelles gobelins (elles ne sortent pour ainsi dire jamais des territoires de la Nation) et des vélanes mâles, qui eux ne sortent pas des forêts, non plus. Eux aussi semblent ravis de parler avec moi. Nos discussions sont assez basiques mais agréables, ils parlent tous un anglais plus que correctes. A chaque fois que j'essaye d'avoir des explications sur les raisons de ce banquet, ils me sourient doucement sans répondre. Par les fées, que c'est contrariant !

Je regarde avec intérêt une gobeline assez jeune, qui semble de haute naissance si j'en crois ses habits. Elle a dû sentir mon regard car elle s'avance vers moi et se présente dans un anglais parfait :

\- Salutations, Sorcière. Je suis Ransfak Transtik.

\- Salutations, Ransfak Transtik. Je bute un peu sur son nom mais elle ne dit rien. Je suis Minerva MacGonagal.

\- Vous êtes l'invité d'honneur de la… de Sybille. Il est rare que de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes lors cette fête et vous êtes très intrigante, Minerva MacGonagal.

\- Intrigante, moi ? C'est plutôt vous qui m'intrigué, et cette fête, et cet endroit, et Sybille aussi. Moi qui croyait la connaître après l'avoir côtoyée presque un an à Poudlard, quelques jours ici, et elle semble être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Si je vous intrigue c'est parce qu'il est rare de voir une gobeline hors de sa Nation, nous ne sortons guère et uniquement pour de grands évènements, cette fête, notamment. Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons le Cercle, l'augmentation de notre nombre, la paix et le secret. Nous fêtons les naissances et nous honorons les morts. Cette fête est double : nous fêtons la jeunesse Elle montre du doigt les jeunes vélanes en train de rire et nous honorons la sagesse. Elle désigne Méganna. En somme, nous fêtons la vie et la mort, comme il se doit, liées et ensembles. Quant à cet endroit, il est caché, bien plus caché que ce que vous croyez. Vous passeriez le reste de votre vie à errer à sa rechercher si un jour, on vous en chassait. Ce lieu n'est pas sacré comme peut l'entendre une religion humaine mais, il a son importance et il est respecté pour cela. Enfin Sybille, ce n'est pas à moi de vous parler de son monde et de ses choix. Mais sachez une chose, si vous lui faîtes du mal, le monde sera trop petit pour que vous trouviez un refuge.

Elle avait dit cela, avec le sourire d'un ton presque doux et tendre. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur la violence de la menace, mais… mais quoi d'ailleurs… Après cela, elle s'est éloigné pour aller discuter avec un vieux centaure. Par Merlin, dans quoi je me suis embarquée ?

\- Les gobelines sont toujours un peu surprotectrices avec les enfants.

Manquait plus que ça, une vieille sorcière à moitié folle… Elle semble particulièrement cinglée celle-là, avec ces cheveux roux en bataille et ses grigris… Hé… attends, Oh par tous les pixies de la Terre…

\- Je me présente Cassandra Trelawney, troisième du nom. Vous connaissez mon ingrate de fille, je crois. Son ton ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Euh, oui Madame...

\- Normalement vous n'auriez pas dû… Vous n'auriez pas dû rencontrer Sybille mais le Destin est une chienne et la mort n'épargne personne.

Je reste absolument sans voix… Son ton est cinglant et brutal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte !

\- C'est Aurora que vous auriez dû rencontrer et elle, elle n'aurait sans aucun doute pas permis votre présence ici. Mais maintenant que sa sœur est morte, Sybille se croit en droit de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Vous amenez ici. Une honte ! Il aurait mieux valu que ce soit Sybille dans ce cercueil…

Elle avait haussé la voix, de telle sorte que tout le monde tourne la tête dans notre direction, des chuchotements se faisaient entendre.

\- Mon Aurora était à des années lumières de cette incapable de Sybille. C'est mon Aurora qui devrait être ici et vous, vous n'avez rien à faire là !

\- Mère ! Cela suffit ! Sybille est apparue comme par magie à mes côtés. Elle pose sa main sur le bas de mon dos comme pour me montrer son appui. Je frissonne. Minerva est mon invité, alors cesse ton numéro et va t'amuser. C'est un jour de célébration. Si tu as des reproches, et Morgane sait que tu en as, à me faire, cela attendra demain. Maintenant, Minerva et moi allons ouvrir le Bal, si elle veut bien m'accorder cette faveur. Et toi, tu vas profiter de cette fête sans m'importuner ou importuner mon invité. Son ton calme était presque effrayant et avait fait tombé un silence pesant sur l'assemblée. Voyant cela, elle m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène doucement jusqu'au centre de ce qui je devine être une immense piste de dance. Elle s'incline devant moi. Voulez-vous bien m'accorder votre première danse, ma Dame ?

Je lui souris franchement et me met en position. Il n'y a pas encore de musique. Sa main sur ma hanche est crispée, sans doute à cause de l'affrontement avec sa mère, mais ses yeux dans les miens sont tendres et amoureux. Je frissonne. A l'instant où nous nous mettons à danser, la musique commence, douce et légère. Je regarde autour de moi, je vois une sorte d'orchestre hétéroclite. Gobelins, centaures, vélanes et sorciers jouent ensemble. C'est très beau. Nous dansons de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que ma fatigue transparaisse. Finalement, Sybille nous guide vers des chaises. Je m'assoie avec reconnaissance. Mes pieds sont douloureux. Sybille reste à mes côtés un moment en silence. Nous observons les danseurs… C'est agréable. Sa main est tendrement posée sur ma cuisse, je pose la mienne dessus. Elle me regarde amoureusement. Son regard se baisse vers mes lèvres pour la première fois. Ses yeux font des va-et-vient entre mes lèvres et mes yeux, elle hésite, elle est vraiment adorable. J'esquisse un mouvement pour que nos lèvres se rejoignent enfin, mais la musique s'arrête et Sybille se raidit et s'écarte. Elle se lève, s'étire et me murmure à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser légèrement sur la joue.

\- Regardes bien, tu ne verras pas ça tous les jours. Elle se mêle aux autres et disparait de ma vue. Tout le monde prend place autour de la piste, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Je les rejoins, tous les regards sont dirigés vers le centre de la piste. Des centaines de personnes sont silencieuses et attendent. Des tambours se font entendre. Lourds, lents, pesants. Sur la piste, une mise en place se fait. Quatre races se font face en cercle. Ils sont 13, trois de chaque race en cercle et Sybille est au centre, immobile. Autour de la piste, tout le monde est attentif, ils écoutent les tambours. Méganna s'avance, ainsi qu'un vieux centaure, un gobelin chancelant et Cassandra Trelawney. Ils sont aux quatre points cardinaux.

Méganna, au sud, commence à taper des mains en rythme avec les tambours. Toutes ses congénères font de même. Comme un seul être. Puis, le centaure, à l'est, tape de ses sabots le sol en rythme. Tous les centaures tapent avec lui. Le gobelin, au nord, frappe de son poing sa poitrine. Les autres gobelins l'imitent. Enfin, la sorcière s'avance et prend sa baguette, elle bat la mesure avec. Tous les quatre, ils commencent à murmurer. Un son doux et mélodieux qui s'amplifie lentement se fait entendre. Je regarde autour de moi. Tous, tous ensemble, ils murmurent dans une langue ou un mélange de langue que je ne connais pas. Par mes ancêtres, c'est magnifique. Alors je me rends compte que le cercle là-bas commence à se mouvoir. Ils tournent et danse autour de Sybille, toujours immobile. Les pas s'accélèrent alors que les tambours ont cessé. Le murmure commun devient un chant. Soudain, Sybille commence à se mouvoir et à chanter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit, ce que raconte sa chanson, un sentiment de grandeur et une immense tristesse s'en dégagent. Triste et sublime.

Le chant de Sybille et sa dance étaient la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Cela dura longtemps, ce n'est qu'au lever du jour que Sybille cessa son chant, que les danseurs cessèrent de se mouvoir et que les spectateurs retrouvèrent leurs esprits. Les regards étaient rivés sur le cercle. La foule retenait sa respiration, Sybille sortit sa baguette. D'un mouvement, les instruments abandonnés reprirent vie et une musique entrainante se fit entendre… Et les 13 se mirent en mouvement. Un nouveau ballet, une nouvelle dynamique bien plus joyeuse… Comme un rayon de soleil après une tempête. Les voix des 13 se firent entendre, comme une seule. La chanson fut encore un fois incompréhensive car 4 langues étaient mélangées mais c'était merveilleux.

Quand la dernière note résonna, les 13 danseurs s'écroulèrent de fatigue. Je voulus courir vers Sybille mais la gobeline Ran-quelque-chose m'en empêcha. Alors comme une cérémonie tant de fois mener, Méganna et trois autres vélanes soulevèrent doucement les danseurs gobelins pour les amener vers leur campement. Je vis Cassandra soulever d'un coup de baguette les corps des centaures endormis pour se diriger vers la forêt. Le vieux centaure et trois de ses congénères prirent dans leur bras les vélanes épuisées. Et enfin des gobelins soulevèrent les sorciers pour les emmener vers leurs tentes. La gobeline me lâcha enfin.

\- Vous pouvez y aller. Reposez-vous, c'est épuisant, la première fois.

Sans lui répondre, je me précipite vers Sybille et l'amène en quelques coups de baguette dans sa chambre et dans son lit. Je la regarde dormir un moment avant de sombrer moi aussi.


	3. Sybille et le destin des Trelawney (M)

Rating (m)

* * *

**_ Chapitre III. Sybille et le destin des Trelawney _ **

* * *

**L'art de la séduction**

_**Chambre de Sybille, Propriété des Trelawney, quelque part dans le monde, Août 1976.** _

_**PDV MINERVA** _

On me secouait depuis un moment déjà pour me faire ouvrir les yeux et une voix agaçante exigeait :

**\- Minerva… Debout… Allez debout, Chatounette !**

Je grogne et m'exclame :

**\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, Sybille !**

**\- J'ai fait des pancakes…**

Comme si ça pouvait tout excuser… Mais en même temps, c'est vrai qu'ils sont vraiment bons... J'ouvre définitivement les yeux au mot « pancake » et je suis surprise par le silence qui nous entoure. En effet, ces six derniers jours, des centaines de personnes préparaient la cérémonie et faisaient un vacarme de tous les diables dès le lever du jour. Mais là, rien, bizarre. Comme pour répondre à mon interrogation muette, elle déclare :

**\- Tu as dormi plus de 26h, tout le monde est parti. Même ma mère, Merlin en soit remercié.**

**\- Tu plaisantes !?** Merde, j'avais dormi comme un dragon qui hiberne. Bravo Minerva ! Je me cache sous les couvertures pour oublier ma honte… Attends, je suis dans SON lit, là !

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le record est de 34 heures et 31 minutes d'inconscience après une première cérémonie, alors tu n'es pas ridicule, je t'assure.**

Toujours, sous les couvertures, je questionne pour ne pas m'appesantir sur ma perte de conscience :

**\- Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit ?**

**\- Euh… il est possible qu'un sorcier et une vélane ait légèrement copulé dans ta chambre, donc je t'ai laissé dormir dans la mienne. Tu as faim ?**

Cette fois, mon ventre gargouille franchement donc je sors ma tête :

**\- Tu as parlé de pancakes, non ?**

**\- Oui, ma Dame** , dit-elle dans un sourire. **Ils t'attendent dans la cuisine.** Je rougis au surnom, qui me rappelle la soirée et nos danses. **Allons manger… Je crois que ton estomac crie famine !** dit-elle joyeusement après un autre gargouillis.

La cuisine est silencieuse, à part le bruit de ma mastication. Sybille me regarde comme on regarde un monstre qui engloutit des bébés… C'est juste des pancakes et j'ai vraiment faim…

**\- Donc… Tout le monde est parti ? Déjà ?**

**\- Déjà je ne sais pas… Je te rappelle que tu as dormi un moment. Mais oui, tout le monde est retourné à ses occupations. Séduire, regarder les astres, faire de l'argent, jouer de sa baguette, enfin les choses habituelles, quoi… Maintenant que tout est calme… je te propose une soirée rien que nous deux, qu'en penses-tu ?**

**\- Rien que nous deux ? Que proposes-tu ?**

**\- Un dîner dehors ?** Elle semble hésiter. **Enfin si cela te fait envie… J'ai pensé à un petit restaurant sympa dans une rue moldue et après on pourrait… enfin j'ai prévu une surprise.**

 **\- Un film ?** tentai-je. Je déteste ne pas savoir.

 **\- Non, désolé. Tu n'auras aucune information !** Elle parait ravie de mon acceptation et amusée de ma tentative. Elle change vite de sujet. **Il faut très beau aujourd'hui, veux-tu aller te baigner ? Je prépare un encas et on part dans 1h. Cela te convient ?**

**\- Oui !**

Le lac est toujours aussi agréable et l'eau est excellente. Après une heure à batifoler comme deux enfants dans l'eau et après avoir bu une énième fois la tasse, Sybille demande grâce et va s'allonger sur sa serviette. Je la regarde. Elle est vraiment belle. Je me rappelle sa danse. Elle était sublime et toute sa maladresse avait disparu… Elle qui a du mal à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa robe à Poudlard... Je fais encore quelques brasses… Je me dirige vers la berge, moi aussi un peu fatiguée par notre bataille aquatique. Elle a fermé les yeux, elle est comme endormie. Féline, je m'approche en silence et encore toute dégoulinante d'eau, je m'assoie à califourchon sur son ventre. Elle tressaille de froid et de surprise en poussant un petit cri. Mais elle se reprend vite et ses yeux se plonge dans les miens et... sans que je comprenne comment, je me retrouve en dessous et Sybille me tient les poignets. Avec un sourire vicieux, elle affirme :

 **\- Il ne faut pas s'attaquer à plus fort que soit, cha-ton,** Elle détache ostensiblement les syllabes pour me faire enrager. **Sinon, on se fait avoir et la punition est… salée.** Sa voix est chaude et taquine. Je commence à regretter…

 **\- Tu n'es pas plus forte et je… et cesses de m'appeler chaton !** J'essaie de me débattre et de me libérer mais elle me tient fermement.

**\- Je t'appelle chaton si je veux, cha-ton. Surtout si tu agis comme un cha-ton...**

Je me débats encore un moment mais je dois avouer ma défaite. Elle est plus forte et je n'arriverai pas à me libérer par la force. Je me cambre en tentant le tout pour le tout et soudain, j'ai vraiment conscience de son corps contre le mien. La manière dont son corps chaud de soleil réchauffe le mien est très agréable. Je soupire d'aise sous elle. Elle se presse un peu plus contre moi et sa bouche frôle mon oreille.

 **\- Un chaton tout doux et docile…** , ronronne-t-elle.

Elle a lâché mes poignets. J'hésite entre la repousser pour ce qu'elle vient de dire ou la garder contre moi pour toujours. Finalement, je l'enlace et caresse doucement sa chevelure encore humide. C'est elle qui soupire, cette fois. Son corps appuie de tout son poids sur moi, je ferme les yeux, c'est une sensation agréable. Nous restons encore un moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que je frissonne de froid.

Elle se relève. Le soleil a décliné.

**\- Alors ce dîner, ça tient toujours ?**

Elle rit et la tension entre nous disparaît. Elle me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever et commence à ranger nos affaires. Nous marchons tranquillement vers la maison.

**\- J'ai laissé un petit quelque chose sur ton lit. Si ça ne te plait pas, tu… Enfin tu fais comme tu veux.**

Ça, c'est de la précision. Sybille s'enfuit après ces paroles pour le moins énigmatiques. J'entre dans ma chambre. Sur le lit, une longue robe noire ainsi que des chaussures et des bijoux m'attendent sagement. J'hésite mais quand mes doigts touchent le tissu de la robe, je n'ai plus eu envie de résister. Quand a-t-elle eu le temps d'acheter tout cela ? Moi, qui avait cru que l'idée du dîner était soudaine et non-préméditée ! Je souris, par Morgane, la soirée commence bien. J'enfile la robe, les chaussures et les bijoux. Mon reflet est plutôt satisfaisant. La robe suit mes courbes sans être vulgaire et les bijoux sont discrets. Etrange que Sybille ait si bon goût alors qu'elle s'habille n'importe comment. Je remarque un petit sac sur le côté. Je l'ouvre. Le sac est enchanté et me permet d'y glisser ma baguette. Je sors de ma chambre. En bas de l'escalier, c'est une Sybille resplendissante qui m'attend. Elle porte une robe d'un vert profond, ses lunettes ont pris la même couleur. Ses cheveux sont coiffés et lissés, cela me donne envie de passer mes mains dedans… Je mordille ma lèvre, elle est vraiment belle. Ses yeux me détaillent aussi. Et la lueur de désir que j'y vois briller me satisfait pleinement. Oui, cette soirée est vraiment prometteuse. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle me tend une cape chaude avec capuche, elle enfile une cape identique. Nous sortons de la maison. Sur le chemin jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage, puisqu'il y a un puissant sort anti-transplanage autour de la maison, je la harcèle de questions. Quand a-t-elle acheté la robe ? et les chaussures ? Les bijoux sont-ils à sa famille ? Et surtout où m'emmène-t-elle ? Souriant de mon empressement, elle répond doucement. Robe et chaussures achetées hier dans un magasin moldu. Non, les bijoux ne sont pas à sa famille, ce sont des cadeaux, ils sont à moi comme la robe et les chaussures, d'ailleurs. Je tente de refuser ses cadeaux, c'est beaucoup trop. Mais, elle me stoppe en me disant, ses yeux plantés dans les miens, que je suis magnifique et que cela n'a pas de prix. Sa façon de le dire et la sincérité dans ses yeux me font chavirer le cœur. Quand suis-je devenue si fleur bleue ? Elle a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi. Elle me prend dans ses bras pour me faire transplaner, en me murmurant le lieu de notre destination « **Paris** ».

_**Chambre de Sybille, Propriété des Trelawney, quelque part dans le monde, Août 1976.** _

_**PDV MINERVA** _

Je me réveille doucement avec une odeur d'œuf et de bacon en train de cuire. Je me lèche les babines. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Je suis dans la chambre de Sybille, je m'étire et soupire doucement d'aise. La soirée fut magique. Elle m'a d'abord emmené dans un restaurant gastronomique hors de prix, elle s'est vraiment foutue de moi, _« un petit restaurant sympa dans une rue moldue »_ , sérieusement. Restaurant avec vue sur la Tour Eiffel et ballade sur les Champs-Elysées. Rien que cela, ça aurait suffi. Mais la suite était… merveilleuse, fabuleuse et même littéralement féérique.

Vers minuit, elle nous emmena dans une rue plus éloignée et me pris dans ses bras. Elle nous fit transplaner dans une forêt française : la Forêt de Brocéliande, la Vraie pas celle des moldus. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait deux. Elle me mit ma capuche et elle mit la sienne. Me faisant promettre d'être silencieuse et de ne pas retirer ma capuche, elle me prit galamment le bras et me conduisit dans les profondeurs de la forêt. L'obscurité fit vite place à une allée, éclairée de torches magiques, où d'autres personnes nous devançaient et bifurquaient vers d'autres chemins. Tous portaient une capuche comme les nôtres. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans une clairière. Mes sens d'animagus m'informèrent que non loin d'autre couples et même des familles était postés dans des clairières similaires. Malgré leur présence, le silence était total. Sybille m'enlaça doucement par derrière et me murmure doucement « **Sais-tu comment naissent les fées blanches ?** » J'ai froncé les sourcils, officiellement les fées blanches sont une espèce disparue. D'ailleurs, selon les rumeurs et autres documents antiques peu fiables, elles n'ont des blanches que le nom car elles sont de toutes les couleurs. Les torches se sont éteintes doucement… Le noir et le silence durent un long instant. Autour de nous, les tronc d'arbres s'illuminent et se colorent de toutes les couleurs. Les troncs s'ouvrent sans bruit, sans violence et des petits êtres ailés en sortent. C'était non seulement magnifique mais aussi très noble. Voletant difficilement, les fées naissantes atterrissent par terre. Une mélodie se fit alors entendre de partout et de nulle part. En effet une fois au sol, devant leur arbre, ils battent des ailes et produisent la plus douce des musiques. Cette mélopée est inexplicable, comme le vent dans les arbres, comme le ruisseau qui coule, comme le feu qui crépite. Cette musique est irréelle et pourtant… Sybille s'éloigne et me tend la main. Elle me fit danser. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela à durer mais par Morgane, c'était merveilleux. Les fées voletaient joyeusement, il me semblait qu'elles dansaient comme nous. J'aperçu des couples se former et se défaire. Elles virevoltaient autour de nous, elles ne nous ont quitté qu'à l'aube naissante. Elles ont volé jusqu'à leur arbre et ont repris leur place. Tout redevient silence et c'en était presque triste.

Sur le chemin du retour, d'une voix douce, Sybille m'explique que les fées blanches naissent et vivent ainsi. Douze jours après la pleine lune, elles sortent de leurs nids vers 1h du matin et danse jusqu'à l'aube. Personne ne sait pourquoi, personne ne sait d'où elles viennent pourquoi elles sont là et pas ailleurs. Mais il existe 12 lieux de nidation à travers le monde. Elle m'explique que seulement quelques personnes connaissent leur existence et que le secret doit être gardé. Elle m'explique que ces fées ont vraiment failli disparaître car les moldus et les sorciers s'amusaient à les capturer. Alors on fit croire à leur disparition et depuis certaines familles moldues ou sorcières les protègent en secret. Je l'ai écouté en silence, en fait, il me semblait que parler aurait été un sacrilège après avoir entendu la musique des fées. Mon silence ne l'inquiète pas. Elle murmure :

**\- Ça laisse sans voix, n'est-ce pas ?**

L'aube était déjà là, lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison. Toujours en silence, elle m'emmena dans sa chambre et m'embrassa doucement, avec une telle douceur, une telle révérence, un tel respect… Sa bouche était douce, elle n'exigeait rien. C'était comme une évidence. Elle commença à me déshabiller. Elle m'enleva les bijoux, puis la robe. En sous-vêtement devant elle, elle me fit m'assoir sur le lit et m'enleva mes chaussures en s'agenouillant. Mon sang bouillait et ma frustration augmentait de minute en minute. Mais, le silence était trop profond pour être troublé. Elle était agenouillée devant moi, elle releva les yeux et me sourit. J'esquissai un geste pour l'amener près de moi mais elle me prit doucement les mains et me releva. Elle me fit me retourner. J'étais dos à elle, face au lit. Ces mains caressèrent doucement mes épaules et elle détacha mon soutien-gorge, qu'elle laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Sybille me demanda dans un murmure chaud de m'allonger sur le dos et de l'attendre. J'ai obéi incertaine de la suite mais trop désireuse d'elle pour quitter la pièce. Je l'entendais s'affairer dans la salle de bain. Elle s'approcha finalement du lit et posa ses mains sur mon dos et commença un massage, une odeur de vanille, celle de l'huile de massage, embaume la pièce. Chacun de mes muscles fut choyé et détendu. Elle m'offrit un merveilleux moment de détente qui me fit fermer les yeux de plaisir. C'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens ses mains sur mon dos et la douce sensation de m'endormir.

Merde ! Je m'étais endormi dans son lit, encore ! J'étais en train de me demander si je devais m'enfuir et me cacher dix ans quand Sybille entra les bras chargés d'un plateau garni. Je m'entoure du drap pour cacher ma poitrine.

 **\- Bien dormi ?** Elle demande cela sans malice et pourtant je me sens rougir.

**\- Oui, je… suis désolée de m'être endormie.**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu étais adorable à ronronner et à t'endormir comme ça. Un vrai…**

**\- Si tu dis chaton, je t'étripe !**

**\- On n'étripe pas la personne qui apporte le déjeuner au lit. C'est du plus mauvais effet et c'est salissant.**

Le plateau posé sur le lit attire mon attention. Miam, bacons et œufs sur le plat, jus d'orange et thé. Le petit déjeuner parfait, après une soirée parfaite si on occulte la partie endormissement. J'attrape mon assiette et commence à manger. Nous mangeons dans un silence agréable. Le repas achevé, elle débarrasse le plateau et le pose sur la commode.

**\- Le temps est orageux aujourd'hui. Il va pleuvoir.**

**\- Tu l'as vu dans ta boule de cristal ?** Elle a l'habitude de mes plaisanteries sur la divination et me répond sur le même ton.

 **\- Non, dans ma tasse de thé, bien sûr…** Plus sérieusement, elle rajoute : **Rien ne nous oblige à mettre le nez dehors, ni même à quitter la chambre.**

**\- Tu es bien présomptueuse… Je te rappelle que je me suis endormie.**

**\- En ronronnant de plaisir, cha-ton !**

J'attrape un coussin et le lui balance. Des fois, je pense à mes 40 ans, et je me dis qu'ils sont 34 de trop et que j'ai encore 6 ans dans ma tête. Elle se prend le coussin en pleine tête et tombe du lit sous l'impact. Assez fière de moi, je me mets à califourchon sur elle et lui murmure comme elle hier :

**\- Il ne faut pas s'attaquer à plus fort…**

Elle m'embrasse pour me faire taire. Je me presse contre elle. Je prends le contrôle du baiser. Je suis presque agressive quand je lui demande le passage vers sa bouche. Nos langues se rencontrent enfin et je feule de contentement. Je la sens sourire à l'entente de ce bruit alors je lui griffe légèrement le ventre, car mes mains s'étaient faufilées sous son haut. Elle frissonne et prend une grande inspiration. Elle faut qu'elle apprenne qui commande. Je me débarrasse du drap et je la regarde me regarder. Elle aime clairement ce qu'elle voit. Je me relève et elle me suit. Je lui enlève ses vêtements sans lui laisser le temps de protester et je la pousse sur le lit. Elle est nue devant moi. Je contemple son corps bronzé, légèrement musclé et absolument magnifique. Sa poitrine est lourde et pleine. Ses tétons sont bien dessinés et déjà érigés. J'ai tellement envie d'y poser ma bouche, ma langue, mes dents. Son ventre est plat, mon regard se pose sur sa toison rousse. Par Merlin, empêchez-moi de me jeter sur elle. Ses jambes fines appellent mes baisers et mes caresses. Mes yeux remontent vers les siens à la recherche de son accord. Dans son regard, j'y trouve une confiance absolue, un abandon total et surtout un amour infini. Comment résister à cette femme ?

Je me penche. Sa bouche s'offre à la mienne, elle donne tout, ses lèvres, sa bouche, ses soupirs, son souffle. Je poursuis dans son cou, j'embrasse, je lèche, je mordille avec application. Ses gémissements me poussent à bout et mes dents marquent sa chair, durement. J'ai tellement besoin de la faire mienne. Mes mains découvrent doucement, comme pour m'excuser de ma violence sur son cou, sa poitrine. Je la sens frissonnante et haletante. Elle est tellement déjà prête. Après un énième suçon, je prends ses deux seins, les rapproche et commence à lécher. Elle me murmure des encouragements sur le ton de la supplique. Elle est tellement mienne. Je lève mon regard vers elle, alors que ma langue mouille sa poitrine. Son visage est rougi par le désir, son expression est extatique et ses bras sont au-dessus de sa tête comme si elle avait abandonné l'idée de contrôler quoi que ce soit. Je grogne presque de contentement à cette vision. Tellement tellement mienne. Ma bouche occupée à titiller un téton, ma main droite qui caresse l'autre, je descends ma main libre sur son ventre. Elle se tend, en attente de sa délivrance. Patience, ma douce. Je monte et je descends sur son ventre encore et encore. Ses seins sont humides et je sens son cœur palpité sous mes lèvres. Je l'entends supplier :

**\- Minerva, s'il-te-plait, Minerva, je t'en prie…**

Quand ma langue caresse son nombril, elle gémit et se cambre pour m'inciter à la toucher en son centre. Je m'amuse à pénétrer son nombril de ma langue. Elle en perd son souffle. Mes doigts se perdent dans sa toison, juste un toucher léger, et elle se cambre encore. Je m'amuse de sa réaction et recommence encore et encore. Je la frôle. Mes doigts caressent son clitoris. Jusqu'à ce que l'envie de la prendre devienne trop forte. Mon index trace le chemin de ses lèvres intimes. Sybille ne semble plus être capable que de gémissement. J'insère le bout de mon doigt, elle est si mouillée, je glisse si facilement. Je la pénètre d'un doigt lentement. Un long gémissement me récompense et j'entends :

**\- Oui, oui, s'il-te-plait, oui ! Là…**

Je me retire mais avant qu'elle ne proteste, je la pénètre d'un coup de deux doigt. Je reste un peu en elle sans bouger, pour la laisser s'habituer à la sensation. Mais quand ses coups de reins commencent, je l'accompagne puis prend le contrôle du rythme. Mes doigts glissent tant en elle que j'en mets un troisième. Elle crie de plaisir, maintenant. Je me retire et la pénètre de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite… Quand elle me supplie « **encore un, s'il te plait, encore un ! Plus !** », je perds le contrôle et enfonce quatre doigts en elle. Je maintiens un rythme effréné et recourbe légèrement les doigts. Ses parois commencent à se rétracter. Par Merlin, comme c'est bon. Je la sens jouir sur mes doigts. Elle est si liquide. J'accompagne sa jouissance par de petits va-et-vient. Ma main droite est diablement trempée et son toison est tellement humide. Je la regarde reprendre son souffle. Mais mon envie est trop forte. Je m'approche de sa bouche et l'embrasse. Quand je me retire, elle ouvre les yeux, je lui présente ma main mouillée. Elle plante son regard dans le mien et prend mon index dans sa bouche ! Je crois devenir liquide à ce geste. Sa bouche me suce et sa langue me caresse. Doigt par doigt, elle nettoie ma main. Puis, elle s'approche de mon oreille, la lèche encore et me murmure :

**\- Je suis sûre que ton goût est merveilleux. Est-ce que tu veux ma bouche ?**

Ça me laisse sans voix. Elle m'allonge et m'embrasse. Son goût sur ses lèvres est exquis. Elle me caresse avec sa bouche, qu'avec sa bouche. Ma bouche, mon lobe droit, mon cou, ma poitrine, mon nombril, l'intérieur de mes cuisses, elle m'embrasse encore et encore.

**\- Sybille ! Ta bouche, Sybille…**

Je suis sur le point de jouir sans qu'elle me touche. Ça serait foutrement humiliant, si je… Par Merlin ! Sa bouche suce doucement mon clitoris alors que ces mains massent mes cuisses puis mes lèvres, juste du bout des doigts. Elle aspire doucement mon mont de Vénus et je ne cherche plus à résister. Je jouis fort et longtemps. Je sens les caresses de sa bouche m'aider à redescendre. Alors que je reprends doucement conscience de mon environnement, j'hurle mon plaisir à nouveau en sentant sa langue en moi. La dernière pensée cohérente est « peut-on mourir de plaisir ? ». Mais la réponse n'a foutrement pas d'importance.

* * *

**Le Destin nous rattrape toujours**

_**Grande Salle, Poudlard, Ecosse, 5 Juin 1978, dîner** _

_**PDV SYBILLE** _

Je m'ennuyais ferme même si je ne laissais rien paraître. J'avais hâte que ce stupide dîner soit terminé pour que je puisse me retrouver seule avec Minerva. Je trouvais cela totalement injuste que je ne puisse pas me placer à côté d'elle. « **Pour des raisons de protocole, très chère** » m'avait-elle dit. Mais j'étais certaine qu'elle refusait parce que la dernière fois, ma main s'était légèrement égarée sous ses robes durant un des stupides discours d'Albus. Mais cette robe lui allait vraiment bien. Elle s'habillait toujours très bien avec un peu trop de vert et de noir mais bon… J'avais tenté de lui dire que s''habiller en serpentard n'était pas du plus bel effet pour la directrice des Rouges et Or, mais le soir même, elle m'avait offert une nuit torride durant laquelle elle portait un ensemble des plus aguicheurs vert émeraude. Et je crois qu'elle m'avait fait promettre de ne plus critiquer la couleur de ses robes. Promesse qu'elle m'avait arrachée alors que j'étais attachée, nue sur son lit… Totalement serpentard comme technique, si vous voulez mon avis.

Ma relation avec Minerva avait souvent des allures adolescentes, ce qui était très rafraichissant. Elle était insatiable. Elle était toujours partante et toujours joueuse. En public, elle avait cessé de me provoquer continuellement mais elle m'envoyait des piques, avec témoins, régulièrement, « **pour maintenir ma réputation** » disait-elle. En vérité, je crois que ça l'excite que je lui réponde et que je lui tienne tête. Parfois, elle me « convoquait » dans son bureau de sous-directrice et me prenait contre ou sur son bureau. Ou alors elle apparaissait mystérieusement à la fin d'un de mes cours et s'amusait à m'allumer avant l'arrivée de ma classe suivante. C'était frustrant. Elle avait aussi pris l'habitude de se faufiler sous sa forme d'animagus dans mes quartiers pour me faire des surprises tantôt un dîner, tantôt une sortie, tantôt une nuit de folie. Elle semblait s'épanouir et se rassurer à mon contact. Elle était tendre et câline. Parfois, alors que je lisais tranquillement dans ses appartements, elle se glissait sur mes genoux sous forme de chat et quémandait des caresses. Elle s'endormait en ronronnant. J'avais besoin qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec moi. Elle m'avait dit « je t'aime » après que je l'eusse ramené ( _ceci est un subjonctif plus-que-parfait_ ) voir la Naissance des fées blanches et je fus incapable de lui retourner ses mots. J'étais terrifiée par son amour. Non, plus exactement j'étais terrifiée de le perdre, de la perdre. Qui j'étais, elle n'en savait pas le quart même s'il en savait bien plus que tous ceux et celles que j'avais vaguement fréquentés. Au lieu de se vexer de mon silence, elle me prit dans ses bras et me câlina jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Elle n'exigeait rien de moi et je lui donnais ce que je pouvais.

Après Noël, que nous avions passé à Poudlard toutes les deux, elle me proposa d'emménager dans ses quartiers à plein temps. Elle m'avait demandé cela d'une voix hésitante, comme si j'allais refuser. On avait passé les derniers jours des vacances à aménager son appartement. Une ou deux disputes plus tard, des grigris était accrochée au-dessus de notre lit et plusieurs autres bibelots ornaient maintenant ses étagères. Elle rangea elle-même mes livres en m'interdisant de mettre le bazar dans sa bibliothèque, qui était rangée et par matière et alphabétiquement. Une vraie tarée du rangement ! Bref, je me sentais comme chez moi chez elle et je dois avouer que me réveiller près de son corps chaud ou encore me glisser dans sa douche étaient très satisfaisants. Vivre avec elle à plein temps m'obligea à me dévoiler plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Mes cauchemars la réveillaient. Elle ne disait jamais rien et me prenait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je cesse de pleurer et me rendorme. Mes petites habitudes, comme de fabriquer des grigris ou aller me promener dans la forêt interdite à deux heures du matin quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir, ne la gênaient pas. Quand elle se réveillait, que le lit était vide et qu'elle m'entendait dans l'appartement, elle venait souvent me tirer de ma fabrication en me faisant l'amour contre la table ou contre un mur, ou carrément par terre. Dans ces moment-là, je me disais que passer ma vie à ses côtés était tout ce que je souhaitais. Si seulement, c'était si simple, si seulement Aurora était encore parmi nous, si seulement tellement de choses étaient différentes…

J'adorais en apprendre plus sur elle. Elle était intarissable sur les bienfaits de l'air d'Ecosse et me proposa d'aller passer nos vacances chez elle, cette année. Je lui avais répondu que ma présence était requise chez moi à partir du 12 juillet, ce qui l'avait contrarié. Je lui avais dit que je n'avais pas le choix mais que si elle le souhaitait ma maison l'accueillerait encore… Elle avait accepté en bougonnant.

Notre relation demeurait secrète aux yeux des élèves et de la plupart de nos collègues. Albus, lui, savait évidemment, il s'était contenté du moins en ma présence d'un sourire entendu. Mais, je crois qu'il était insupportable avec Minerva, même si elle ne me l'avouerait jamais. Filius, un sang-mêlé gobelin, le nouveau professeur de sortilège, savait. Il avait remarqué le bijou gobelin que j'avais offert à Minerva pour nos trois mois. Il l'avait longuement regardé de loin avant d'oser demander de le voir de plus près. Minerva, ne connaissant pas la provenance exacte du pendentif, lui avait prêté en lui disant que c'était un cadeau. Il lui avait déclaré lentement que ce pendentif avait été fait par le plus célèbre bijoutier gobelin de Grande-Bretagne et devait valoir plus que sa paie annuelle. Minerva avait été sur le cul, sa tête valait son pesant de galions. Albus avait recraché son jus de citrouille… C'en était comique. Le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé, avait suffi à Filius de comprendre qui lui avait fait ce somptueux cadeau. J'avais su par mes amis gobelins que Filius s'était renseigné sur les relations entre les Trelawney et la Nation Gobeline de Grande-Bretagne. Il m'avait par la suite regardé avec un regard neuf et nous étions devenus amis après nous être légèrement enivré avec de l'alcool gobelin en parlant des femelles et de leur goût pour les bijoux… Le mal de tête qui avait suivi cette soirée avait été affreux…

En somme, tout allait bien. Durant l'année, j'avais un job sympa avec des gamins impressionnables… Je jouai le jeu de la voyante légèrement frappée et théâtralisai mes cours. J'en étais à ma deuxième année d'enseignement et j'avais trouvé un bon juste milieu entre le spectacle et la logique, entre la paranoïa et la folie douce… Bref, j'étais un professeur un peu timbré mais gentil. Les Griffondors tentaient de me faire dire qui gagnerait la Coupe de Quidditch. Je leur répondais qu'il ne fallait pas être devin pour ne pas vouloir s'attirer les foudres de leur directrice, mais qu'il faudrait cette année se méfier de l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Les Serdaigles voulaient connaître leur chance pour la Coupe des maisons… Je leur répondis avec le sourire que le travail ne payait pas toujours mais que faire de son mieux était toujours gratifiant. Des petites poufsouffles de première année étaient venu me voir pour que je leur prédise leur avenir… Je leur avais prédit du travail et de la santé, des difficultés et des épreuves… Un serpentard de cinquième année m'avait demandé si ses parents allaient divorcés… Je lui ai répondu avec une voix de docte que l'Amour était le plus difficile à prédire car il est à la fois une force créatrice et destructrice, de vie et de mort. Mais que quoi qu'il arriverait l'amour d'une mère et d'un père ne se tarissaient jamais… Il était parti sans réponse mais rassuré. De fait, j'avais dit pleins de foutaises sur un ton effroyable… Je m'étais amusée à refaire trois fois, vraiment trois fois exactement le même cours sur les boules de cristal à mes troisièmes années Poufsouffle/Serpentard et à celui qui, au bout du troisième cours identique, m'avait dit d'une voix hésitante que l'on avait déjà vu cela, je lui avais répondu **« Un rêve prémonitoire mais c'est formidable ! Voyons ce que vous en avez retenu, pour vos petits camarades qui n'ont pas eu cette chance ».** Le pauvre enfant était resté au tableau plus d'une demi-heure… J'avais raconté cela à Albus qui était tombé de son fauteuil à force de rire… On s'amuse comme on peut.

Le seul souci était le foutu devoir des Trelawney. Le seul souci est de ne rien pouvoir divulguer à Minerva. Le seul souci était tout le reste. Cela m'empêchait de dormir et ses cauchemars n'arrangeaient rien. Dormir était devenu presque effrayant, malgré les grigris et autres protections que je fabriquai. Le seul endroit où je dors bien est la maison. Je crois que c'est le cas de tous les Trelawney. Je sais que Mère habite l'endroit pendant que je suis à Poudlard et le libère quand je suis en vacances. Je l'avais informé que je ne reviendrai que le 11 Juillet, elle ne m'avait pas répondu. Depuis la mort d'Aurora, nos rapports étaient passés de conflictuels à… pire, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi elle ne m'avait jamais autant aimé qu'Aurora, des fois je me disais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas…

Dans une semaine, Minerva et moi nous partons dans son manoir. J'espère que ces quelques semaines vont me permettre de me reposer, loin de Poudlard et loin des miens. Je sais, par Mistraza, une des centaures qui vit dans la forêt près de chez moi, que la santé de ma mère décline mais qu'elle ne souhaite pas ma présence. Notre dernier entretien remonte presque à un an. Ses paroles amères et violentes m'ont tant blessé, comme une mère peut-elle dire ce genre de chose, comme peut-elle regretter ma naissance... J'essaye de mettre ses mots sous le coup de la perte de ma sœur mais… ça m'a fait si mal. Sa manière de parler du devoir et du fardeau des Trelawney, sa façon de me regarder avec rage et dégoût… Et finalement son « **sois heureuse tant que tu le peux. Tu finiras comme moi par détester ta fille qui t'aura fait perdre ton amour** ». Les paroles des voyants ont plus de poids et ses mots me serrent encore le cœur. Ne pas détester ma fille et ne pas perdre Minerva. Ma fille, oui comme toutes les Trelawney j'aurai une fille au moins une… Ma fille et celle de Minerva, j'imagine déjà une petite fille rousse aux yeux verts… qui sautille et poursuit Minerva, sous forme de chat. Cette image me fait déjà rire, mais mon cerveau et mon don me disent que cela ne sera pas si facile… Que le bonheur des Trelawney est fragile et fugace. Qu'en penserait Minerva ? Je sais qu'elle veut des enfants, je lui ai moi-même prédit une adoption… J'ai tellement peur de l'avenir qui se dessine peut-être sans elle…

* * *

**Confessions de deux mortes**

_**Chambre à coucher, Manoir MacGonagal, Ecosse, 15 Juin 1978, matin.** _

_**PDV SYBILLE** _

Je m'étire doucement. J'entends des voix. Minerva a de la visite ? Le lit est froid à côté de moi, donc il doit être tard. Je suis étonnée que Minerva ne m'ait pas réveillé pour me quémander le petit déjeuner. Les voix se font de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus énervées. Le mauvais pressentiment qui ne me quitte pas depuis des jours m'oppresse la gorge et je suffoque presque. Je décide donc de quitter le lit pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe. J'enfile des vêtements à la va-vite et me dirige vers l'entrée du manoir au pas de course. Minerva tient tête à un groupe de 4 gobelins ? Attends quoi ?

**\- Ranfist', c'est toi ?**

Mon exclamation a le mérite de les faire se calmer et Minerva se tourne vers moi. Ranfist' et les autres en profitent pour se glisser à l'intérieur du manoir.

 **\- Oui. C'est moi. Ton amie…** Il crache le mot… **ne souhaitait pas te réveiller, malgré l'urgence et la gravité de la situation.** Sa voix est aussi grave que dans mon souvenir. Cela fait du bien de revoir mon parrain

 **\- Vous avez refusé de me dire de quoi il retournait !** se justifie Minerva

 **\- Quelle situation ?** Je le regarde, inquiète. Sa présence ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il est là pour m'annoncer… Oh, Seigneur… **C'est ma mère, n'est-ce-pas ?**

 **\- En effet, je suis navrée d'être le premier à te présenter mes condoléances. Cassandra Trelawney, troisième du nom, nous a quitté très tôt ce matin. Ta présence est nécessaire pour…** Il regarde Minerva… **Ta présence est nécessaire.**

Un silence accueille sa déclaration. Je prends une grande respiration et je ferme les yeux un instant. Je fais le vide et tente de me replonger dans mon rôle. J'ouvre mes yeux et regarde les quatre gobelins.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui a été fait ?**

**\- Rien. Nous t'attendons.**

Je regarde Ranfist', il semble attendre mes ordres comme les autres.

**\- Préviens les trois autres, qu'ils se chargent des invitations pour l'enterrement. Que les habitants du Cercle préparent le corps et la sépulture, comme la tradition le veut. L'enterrement aura lieu demain au coucher du soleil. Qui est candidat pour la remplacer ?**

Minerva me regarde bouche bée.

**\- Il y en a trois : Gransfani, un américain, Delacour, un français et Polinsky, une russe. Les trois sont valables.**

J'hoche la tête et réfléchis en vitesse.

**\- Nous sommes le 15… Donc qu'on déclare trois jours de deuil et que le Choix ne commence que le 18. Nous ne ferons pas cela au Centre mais à Brocéliande chez les Delacour.**

**\- Montrez votre préférence ainsi, n'est peut-être pas bienvenu ?** C'est un jeune gobelin qui a pris la parole, il rougit quand je me tourne vers lui. Je regarde autour de moi, deux des gobelins sont partis pour obéir à mes ordres et Minerva semble perdue. Merde, comment je peux lui expliquer ça… Pas maintenant… Alors je réponds au gobelin :

 **\- Le Choix chez nous se passe ainsi, je me dois de montrer ma préférence, comme vous dîtes, c'est la coutume. L'un des candidats s'occupe de la réception. Ranfist' puisque tu es neutre, je te charge de faire les invitations en mon nom, avec l'aide du centaure de ton choix. Invites 500 sorciers du Cercle, et que les autres m'envoient leur Choix. Je m'en occuperai personnellement.** Ranfist' baisse la tête pour acquiescer.

 **\- Mon fils te servira de chauffeur pour t'amener où bon te semble.** Il hésite. **Sans vouloir t'offenser et sans vouloir outrepasser mes droits, je ne pense pas qu'une non-liée soit autorisée à entendre tout cela. Souhaites-tu que je lui fasse oublier ?**

En entendant cela, Minerva sort rapidement sa baguette et la pointe sur le gobelin qui lui-même a pris une position d'attaque.

**\- J'ai déjà eu des adversaires plus redoutables que…**

Avant même de finir sa phrase, Minerva est désarmée et immobilisée par Ranfist'.

 **\- Que dois-je lui faire oublier ? Depuis son réveil, peut-être ?** demande-t-il poliment en me regardant.

Minerva me regarde troublée par mon silence et mon inaction. Mon regard vide l'effraie. J'hésite. Je ne veux pas être comme ma mère…

 **\- Rien. Rien, n'efface rien.** Minerva soupire rassurée. **Et je t'interdis à toi ou à tes collègues de ne jamais lui faire oublier. Si elle n'est pas liée, c'est que contrairement aux autres qui n'hésitent pas, les sorciers sont frileux en ce qui concernent l'amour et ils mettent plusieurs mois avant de faire avancer leur relation. Alors Ranfist', que cela soit répété, je l'interdis sous peine d'exclusion !** J'avais presque hurlé la dernière phrase et le sourire satisfait de Ranfist' me contrarie. M'obliger à me dévoiler comme ça, c'est humiliant. **Bien, Ranfist, tu as des choses à faire, je crois.** Ce n'est pas très sympathique de le congédier ainsi mais il est très agaçant !

 **\- Bien ! Je te ferai un rapport ce soir. Une femme de caractère, c'est ce qu'il te faut, gamine !** me fait-il remarquer. Je rougis.

Il part et Minerva est libérée du sort qui la maintenait immobile et silencieuse. Elle me regarde. Elle est inquiète, en colère et… curieuse. Beaucoup trop d'émotion à gérer pour moi. Elle tente de parler mais je la coupe :

**\- Plus tard. Je dois y aller. Je reviens le 20 juin. Je suis désolée de te laisser mais…**

**\- Je comprends, c'est ta mère. Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ?**

**\- Non.** Je sais que ça la blesse. Je sais qu'en gardant mes secrets je lui fais du mal. **Non, pas que je ne veuille pas mais… mais je ne peux pas. Je suis…**

**\- Désolée, oui tu l'es toujours ! Et bien, vas t'en puisque tu le dois !**

**\- Minerva, je…** Je me stoppe en me rappelant la présence du fils de Ranfist'. C'est quoi son nom ? Granhist', oui c'est ça. **Granhist', pouvez-vous m'attendre dehors, s'il-vous-plait ?**

Il baisse la tête et quitte le manoir.

**\- Minie, je te dirais tout, mais après, je te dirais tout ce que tu voudras. Mais laisses-moi encore un peu de temps pour me rassurer et me dire que tu ne fuiras pas.**

**\- Je ne fuirais pas. Je ne te fuirais pas. Jamais ! Je te le promets !**

Elle s'approche de moi, tente de m'enlacer. Je recule d'un pas.

 **\- Non ! Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne… Ne fais pas de promesse alors que tu ne connais pas ce dans quoi tu t'embarques…** Je recule encore. **Je dois y aller. Je vais revenir.**

Je m'enfuis du manoir. A quelques pas de moi, Granhist' m'attend, assis sur le dos d'un sombral. Je monte derrière lui.

**\- Allons-y.**

_**Devant la porte d'entrée, Manoir MacGonagal, Ecosse, 20 Juin 1978, tard dans la nuit.** _

_**PDV SYBILLE** _

Je me stoppe devant la porte. Je suis exténuée. Je n'ai qu'une envie : me blottir contre elle et m'endormir pour me réveiller mille ans plus tard. Je soupire doucement. Il est tard, mais il y a encore de la lumière. Elle m'attend, elle a dû m'attendre toute la journée. Elle doit être contrariée et elle va vouloir des réponses. Suis-je capable de lui en donner ? Suis-je capable de lui faire oublier si elle me rejette ? Suis-je capable de lui faire confiance ? Je sens les lettres de ma mère et de ma sœur dans ma poche comme deux fardeaux. Je suis tellement en colère… Elle, ma mère si on peut appeler ça comme ça, a de la chance d'avoir été convenablement enterrée avant la réception de sa lettre car sinon j'aurai sans doute donné sa dépouille à des sombrals et…

La porte s'ouvre brusquement me coupant dans mes sombres réflexions. Minerva est devant moi. Nous nous regardons. Elle est belle et tellement désirable, là, dans la peine ombre.

 **\- Salut…** Je ne trouve rien d'autre à lui dire. Par Merlin, je suis pathétique.

 **\- Tu comptes rester dehors encore longtemps ?** Sa voix, elle m'avait manquée, même si à cet instant, elle me parle durement, froidement.

**\- Je ne savais pas si je devais juste entrer ou frapper… Je suis…**

**\- Désolée. Oui, je sais. Viens !**

Elle entre dans le manoir, je la suis. Dans la lumière, je remarque qu'elle porte le pendentif que je lui ai offert. Ça me réconforte un peu. Elle ferme la porte derrière moi. Le silence qui nous entoure est assourdissant. Je ferme les yeux, j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Il y a quelques jours à peine tout avait le goût du paradis près d'elle et maintenant ça, cette foutue tension…

J'ouvre les yeux quand je me sens plaquée contre la porte d'entrée. La bouche de Minerva est sur mon cou, elle me lèche et me mordille. Je la sens me marquer une fois puis deux. Pendant ce temps, ses mains me déshabillent sans douceur. Elle m'enlève brutalement ma veste. Elle ouvre ma chemise en tirant. Je gémis quand j'entends les boutons céder. Ses mains malaxent violemment ma poitrine. Elle arrache mon soutien-gorge et recule pour me regarder. J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'elle repart à l'assaut. Elle s'agenouille devant moi, elle me retire mes sandales et d'un geste elle baisse mon pantalon et ma culotte en même temps. Je suis entièrement nue alors qu'elle est totalement habillée. Je trouve la force d'envisager de remédier à cette situation mais elle remonte vers ma bouche et se plaque brusquement contre moi en m'embrassant. Sa langue entre dans ma bouche. Ce baiser est si bon. Une main sur ma poitrine, qui me pince légèrement et l'autre sur mon sexe, qui caresse mon clitoris, et sa bouche qui a retrouvé mon cou, je jouis puissamment, en pleurant presque. Elle me laisse reprendre mon souffle contre elle, alors que sa langue lèche les trois suçons qu'elle vient de me faire. Je la serre contre moi et lui murmure à quel point elle m'a manqué, à quel point elle me fait du bien, à quel point elle m'est devenue vitale. Nous restons un moment comme ça, moi totalement nue plaquée contre la porte d'entrée et elle, encore habillée. Penser à notre position redonne un coup de fouet à ma libido. Je tente de retourner nos positions mais elle résiste. Elle me susurre :

**\- Tu dois te faire pardonner alors ce soir, c'est moi qui commande. Tu as compris ?**

Cette femme va me tuer. J'hoche la tête pour lui faire part de ma compréhension. Elle me prend la main et m'emmène dans sa chambre.

 **\- Déshabilles-moi,** ordonne-t-elle.

J'obéis et doucement avec mille précautions et mille caresses, je lui enlève ses chaussures, sa robe et ses sous-vêtements. Nous sommes toutes les deux nues.

**\- Tu vas me masser.**

Je la regarde s'allonger sur le ventre et attendre. J'ouvre un tiroir où l'huile de massage que nous utilisions se trouve. Je m'assoie à califourchon sur ses fesses, pour mieux la masser. Cette position me rappelle à quel point je suis mouillée à cause d'elle. Je me frotte doucement contre ses magnifiques fesses, alors que mes mains massent son dos de bas en haut. Mon excitation augmente de minute en minute. J'aurai pu jouir encore contre son cul mais elle avait une autre idée en tête. Elle se tourne et glisse une jambe repliée entre les miennes et elle appuie légèrement contre mon sexe. Je gémis.

**\- Continues ton massage…**

Son souffle est court. Et je la voie se mordiller la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Mes mains caressent plus qu'elles ne massent. Je sens que mon sexe trempé dégouline sur sa cuisse. J'appuie de plus en plus fortement mon entre-jambe, en des mouvements de plus en plus vifs. Je sens mon orgasme arrivé. Minerva m'agrippe les hanches pour stopper mon mouvement. Mon grognement de frustration lui provoque un petit rire.

**\- Pas tout de suite, ma douce. C'est moi qui décide.**

Elle me fait mettre à genoux sur le lit. Elle me prend les mains et les mets dans mon dos. Je sens qu'elle me les attache… Oh, s'il-te-plait Morgane, aide-moi à survivre à cette nuit… Elle est derrière moi et plaque son corps contre le mien. Je sens ses seins et ses pointes dressées. Sa main se pose sur mon sexe, elle mouille ses doigts en effleurant mon entrée, c'est tellement bon que c'en est une torture.

**\- Minerva, s'il-te-plaît, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin…**

Elle frappe ma cuisse de sa main humide, ce qui produit une sensation et un bruit foutrement excitants.

 **\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux entendre que des gémissements.** Elle refrappe ma cuisse plus doucement. **Tu as compris ?**

J'hoche à nouveau la tête. Une main reprend son travail entre mes cuisses, tandis que l'autre malaxe ma poitrine et sa bouche mordille mon cou… Par Morgane, mon cœur va me lâcher, c'est sûr ! Elle s'amuse à changer de main… Elle mouille ma poitrine avec… A cette pensée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jouir encore, cette fois, je me sens gicler entre mes cuisses. Je m'écroule à quatre pattes sur le lit, enfin plus exactement, je suis à genoux la tête contre le matelas, le souffle court et les mains toujours attachées dans le dos… Si je pouvais encore réfléchir, je trouverais ça embarrassant. Mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est supplier Minerva de continuer à me pénétrer. Je la supplie de me prendre plus fort. Deux puis trois et enfin quatre doigts entrent et ressortent de mon vagin complétement ouvert. Je crie quand je sens un doigt humide s'insérer entre mes fesses. Je subis inlassablement ses assauts, elle se plait à ralentir quand elle me sent trop proche de la jouissance. Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité de délicieuse torture, elle me relève brusquement par les cheveux, je me retrouve plaquer contre le mur, toujours à genoux sur le lit. Ses deux mains en moi. Quatre doigts dans mon sexe et bientôt deux dans mes fesses, elle me prend à une vitesse affolante et je jouis une puis deux fois pour enfin gicler à nouveau sur sa main… Elle se retire et je sens sa main s'affairer entre ses cuisses à elle. Elle jouit en quelques minutes, en me donnait des coups de hanches et en m'embrassant le cou. Elle jouit avec mon prénom sur les lèvres. Toujours contre moi, elle reprend son souffle. Elle se recule enfin et me détache les mains. Je me retourne et la regarde dans les yeux. Elle semble apaisée et satisfaite. Elle me sourit tendrement, amoureusement encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

**\- Minie, je…**

**\- Dormons… Nous parlerons après.**

Nous couchons sur le drap légèrement trempé de nos ébats. Je me blottis contre elle et m'endors doucement en me demandant si je vais être capable de marcher demain.

_**Chambre à coucher, Manoir MacGonagal, Ecosse, 21 Juin 1978, matin** _

_**PDV MINERVA** _

Je me tire du lit avec l'impression d'avoir été piétiner par une horde d'hippogriffes. La soirée d'hier avait été particulièrement satisfaisante mais j'ai des courbatures partout. Je n'ai plus vingt ans… Je m'étire doucement. Ces quelques jours sans Sybille m'ont paru très longs et frustrants. Elle m'avait laissé seule avec une dizaine de questions et j'en avais maintenant des centaines… Quelle est sa relation avec les vélanes ? Les gobelins ? Les centaures ? C'est quoi cette histoire de Cercle et de Centre du Cercle ? C'est quoi un membre du Cercle ? Comment on fait pour en devenir un ? C'est quoi un lié ? Qui est Ranf-je sais plus quoi pour elle ? Bref des dizaines et des dizaines de question… Je descends doucement les escaliers et rougit en apercevant les vêtements de Sybille. J'ai quel âge pour me jeter sur les gens comme ça ? Je ramasse ses affaires négligemment. Je les prends sans réfléchir avec moi dans la cuisine. Je me sers une tasse de thé et des toasts. Je me dirige vers la salle à manger avec les victuailles quand j'aperçois des lettres éparpillées sur le sol. Je fais léviter ma tasse et mon assiette de toast vers la table et ramasse les lettres. Je m'assoie devant ma tasse de thé. Ma curiosité l'emporte et j'ouvre une de deux lettres :

_**Sybille,** _

_**Nous sommes au début du mois de juin et je me sens si faible. La fin de ma vie approche et je me rends compte que tu ne sais rien de ce qui t'attend et de ce que tu es. Je suppose qu'il faut maintenant tout te dire. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te voir alors je t'écris. Tu recevras cette lettre quelques jours après ma mort. Tu connais l'Histoire, la Nôtre. Tu connais l'importance de ton rôle. Tu es Gardienne et tu as un Devoir.** _

_**Comme tu le sais, notre famille est vouée à guider et garder le Cercle et ses membres. J'ai été la Gardienne, maintenant c'est à toi de l'être. En cela, notre famille a beaucoup de pouvoirs mais encore plus de responsabilité. Tes droits et des devoirs, tu les connais. Tu es Gardienne, je présume que c'est dans le sang.** _

_**Mais notre famille a un Devoir particulier, celui de procréer, de transmettre par son sang. En somme, nous devons enfanter. Notre devoir est la procréation. Nous sommes obligés de porter un enfant. Ce qui m'oblige à parler de ta sœur et de toi.** _

_**Ce que personne ne sait mise à part les femmes Trelawney, c'est que l'enfant qui est voué à devenir la prochaine Gardienne est celui qui est née d'une transe magique incontrôlée. En somme, le Destin choisit celui qui sera le père de l'enfant. Ta sœur, malgré ses grands pouvoirs, n'a jamais été la Gardienne. J'ai menti. Depuis sa naissance, jusqu'au moment de sa mort et bien après, j'ai menti.** _

_**Je ne pouvais pas accepter que ma chère fille ainée, belle et brillante, soit effacée par Toi. Une fille quelconque née d'un quasi viol, née d'un père que je ne connais pas, que je n'aimais pas… Toi, qui m'a volé mon amour…** _

_**Je ne pouvais pas t'aimer car je ne te désirais pas, je ne pouvais pas te pardonner car tu m'as tout volé. Quand mon époux, le père d'Aurora a compris que tu n'étais pas de lui, il m'a répudié. Je l'aimais plus que tout, je lui avais donné une fille…** _

_**Avant toi, ma vie était heureuse mais tu m'as tout pris… jusqu'à même me prendre ma fille. Car si Aurora est morte c'est à cause de toi. Si tu n'avais pas existé, la Centre n'aurait pas pris ma fille ! Ne lui aurait pas volé sa magie ! Et elle ne serait pas morte ! Tu lui as pris son héritage en naissant et tu lui as pris sa vie en vivant.** _

_**Tu n'es pas ma fille, je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme telle, j'aurai tant aimé que tu disparaisses. Mais le Destin a voulu ta naissance alors je suppose que rien ne pouvait t'arriver. Tu es l'Héritière des Trelawney et tu es maudite comme moi, vouée à enfanter un enfant qui ne t'appartient pas vraiment...** _

_**Saches, fille de malheur, que je ne te souhaite que le mal que tu m'as fait subir. Je te souhaite de perdre cette femme qui semble éperdue de toi à cause de ta fille. Je te souhaite de vivre seule avec cette fille que tu n'aimeras pas, que tu détesteras un peu plus chaque jour. Je te souhaite de ressentir du soulagement quand elle partira pour Poudlard car tu seras libérée d'elle pour quelques mois, je te souhaite de rêver sa disparition. Je te souhaite d'avoir comme moi, une fille de malheur.** _

_**Cassandra Aurora Andromaque Trelawney, Troisième du Nom** _

Je suis choquée par ce que je viens de lire comment peut-on dire de telles choses à sa fille. Est-ce pour cela que Sybille était si triste en arrivant ? Par tous les Géants des Montagnes, cette femme n'était vraiment qu'une garce sans nom ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de lire l'autre lettre.

_**Ma Très Chère Sœur,** _

_**Quand tu recevras cette lettre, je ne serai plus depuis longtemps. Je sens ma magie faiblir et je sais que ma mort est proche. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais j'ai quelques dons de voyance…** _

_**Ma sœur, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses. Tu connais mon don, je ne vois que l'avenir alors que toi, tu ne fais qu'apercevoir le passé et le futur. Deux dons bien différents.** _

_**Maman a toujours affirmé que le mien était plus important et plus puissant, plus difficile et plus complexe. Maman a toujours marqué sa préférence, elle m'a toujours préféré à toi. Quand j'étais enfant, je pensais qu'elle faisait cela parce que j'étais l'héritière de la lignée des Trelawney et que cela me donnait le droit d'être préférée, que c'était légitime.** _

_**Puis quand j'ai vu que tu allais être gardienne quand j'ai compris que je n'étais rien en vérité, quand j'ai compris que le divorce de mes parents était de ta faute, j'ai commencé à te haïr comme Maman. J'étais née de l'amour et je te haïssais toi qui m'avait privé de père, privée d'un foyer aimant et stable. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant de cinq ans et j'ai commencé à te haïr. A te faire sentir mon dégoût, à te faire comprendre à quel point je t'étais supérieur, à quel point tu étais nulle, laide, pathétique. Combien de fois je t'ai jeté ces mots à la figure…** _

_**Je me rappelle ce jour de Noël. Tu avais onze ans et moi, seize. Maman m'avait comblé de cadeaux en tout genre. Un balai alors que je ne volais presque plus, des friandises, des vêtements et d'autres choses de la part de mes amis et mon parrain et de ma marraine... Toi, tu n'avais eu droit qu'à une vieille cape de la part de Maman et à quelques friandises de tes amis… Maman t'a confisqué les friandises en disant que tu ne les méritais pas car tu n'avais pas d'assez bonnes notes. Quand, tu es partie dans ta chambre pour pleurer, j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était que justice. Que tu méritais de souffrir toi qui étais née pour tout me prendre.** _

_**Je me rappelle que je tentais de te faire des crasses à Poudlard mais que grâce à ton don tu me devançais toujours. Je m'en étais plainte à Maman. Au retour, pour les vacances, elle t'avait enfermé un mois dans ta chambre avec un seul repas par jour, pour « t'apprendre à respecter tes ainés ». L'année suivante, tu me laissais te frapper dans les toilettes, tu me laissais déchirer tes cours, tes devoirs, abimer tes livres, tes robes... Je me rappelle que tes amis tentaient de te protéger en restant toujours avec toi mais te pensant en sécurité, ils te laissaient seule avec moi.** _

_**Durant les fêtes de Cercle, quand tu ne pouvais pas être absente, tu me servais de faire-valoir, Maman me mettait en avant et te dénigrait. Je m'amusais à t'ordonner de me rapporter ceci ou cela. Je faisais en sorte que tu salisses ta robe pour que Maman te punisse.** _

_**Je me rappelle comment Maman t'avait à peine félicité pour tes Optimal à tes ASPICS, alors qu'elle t'avait giflé pour ton Effort Exceptionnel en Métamorphose. Je me rappelle t'avoir moi aussi frappé sans raison juste parce que je le pouvais car Maman me donnait toujours raison et si tu allais la voir elle te giflait elle aussi. Je me rappelle de chaque gifle, de chaque coup, de chaque mot haineux que je t'ai donné... Je me rappelle de toutes les fois où tu as pleuré… Je me rappelle qu'à la fin de ta scolarité, tu ne rentrais plus à la maison pour les vacances. Je me rappelle que Maman m'avait dit « Tant mieux, on est mieux sans elle ».** _

_**A cette époque, te martyriser, te faire pleurer, te terrifier, te torturer étaient la chose la plus importante de mon monde. Cela me faisait me sentir spéciale puisque je l'étais moins que toi. Combien de fois j'ai pris ton regard défaitiste, fataliste, vaincue comme une victoire, comme quelque chose que tu me devais ? J'ai adoré te faire mal, te faire peur. Chaque larme que tu versais et chaque crie que tu n'arrivais pas à retenir, étaient de douces victoires pour moi.** _

_**Tu te demandes pourquoi je te retrace notre charmante histoire familiale. Je ne sais si c'est pour m'excuser ou si c'est par arrogance et orgueil, mais j'ai vu le futur et je souhaite te parler de deux personnes. L'une d'elles tu la connais, elle lira cette lettre, alors bonjour à elle, ne me haïssez pas trop pour ce que j'ai fait à ma sœur…** _

_**L'autre est ta fille, celle-qui-aura-tout-les-dons. Kiragrisviasa Minerva Pandora Trelawney-MacGonagal, voilà son nom. Une étoile filante sage et puissante, voilà ce qu'elle sera. Cette fillette aura trois parents biologiques. Un homme craqmol mais issue d'une grande famille, toi et vous bien-sûr, celle que ma sœur aime. Tu porteras cette enfant et elle sera la vôtre à toutes les deux. Une enfant aussi rousse que toi et aux jolies yeux verts comme vous. Vous dire que l'élever sera facile serait mentir. Vous dire qu'elle vivra heureuse, cela dépend de trop de facteurs et beaucoup de décisions idiotes peuvent être prises… Mais j'ai confiance en toi, en vous et en elle pour gérer l'avenir au mieux.** _

_**Pour finir, Sybille, je te demande pardon même si c'est trop peu, même si c'est trop tard. Ne répète pas les erreurs de Maman sur ta fille ou ta future épouse. Quant à vous, soyez patiente avec elles, prenez soin d'elles. Protégez les et aimez les.** _

_**Ta sœur, Aurora Cassandra Pandora Trelawney** _

Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Elle savait que j'allais la lire et Sybille l'a-t-elle laissé consciemment à ma portée. Non, je ne pense pas… Elle ne souhaiterait sans doute pas que je lise cela comme ça. Comme pour me donner raison, j'entends :

**\- Tu n'avais pas à lire ces lettres. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Elles…**

**\- Est-ce vrai ? Ce qui est écrit ? Ton enfance avec ta… avec cette femme et Aurora ? C'est quoi cette histoire de transe ? Tu vas laisser le Destin choisir le père de notre enfant ? C'est quoi le Cercle ? C'est quoi le Centre ? Pourquoi les vélanes, les centaures et les gobelins sont si proches de ta famille ? On est obligé d'appeler notre fille Kira-truc-bidule parce que c'est moche ? Ta sœur, là Aurora, elle a vraiment écrit cela il y a presque trois ans ? Comment ça ta future épouse ?**

Je reprends mon souffle. Sybille a blêmi au fur et à mesure de mes questions. Elle me regarde et marmonne en se retournant vers la cuisine :

**\- J'ai besoin d'un café.**


	4. Sybille et l'enfant prodigue (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre !

**_Chapitre IV. Sybille et l'enfant prodigue._ **

* * *

**Mariage magique**

_**Entrée, Manoir MacGonagal, Ecosse, 29 Juin 1978, matin** _

_**PDV Athéna MacGonagal** _

J'entre tranquillement dans mon manoir avec Gygy, mon elfe de maison. Ces vacances n'ont été que désastre sur désastre et je me réjouis de les avoir écourtées. Gygy s'empresse d'emmener mes valises en haut et m'invitant à aller dans la cuisine pour une tasse de thé et un encas bien mérité. Non mais vraiment, ce voyage, une catastrophe ! Trop chaud, les autres touristes étaient horripilants, j'étais à deux doigts de leur envoyer un doloris ! J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine, je me dis que Gygy a fait vite en poussant la porte. Je m'arrête, ébahi par le spectacle qui s'offre à moi :

**\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi ? Comment êtes-vous entrée ?**

La femme devant moi est bouche bée. Elle porte un short très court et une simple chemise à peine boutonnée. Elle tient dans sa main une spatule. Je remarque alors qu'elle est devant la cuisinière et qu'elle fait des pancakes. Sur le plan de travail, il y a un plateau avec deux assiettes, deux tasses de thé et deux verres de jus d'orange.

CRACK! Gygy apparaît.

**\- La fille de Madame est là. Elle dort. Gygy, doit-elle préparer un déjeuner pour Petit Chat ? Gygy peut…**

L'elfe se retourne et s'arrête de parler devant le spectacle oh combien horrible pour elle. Une personne est en train de cuisiner dans SA cuisine. Je ne donne pas chère de la peau de cette femme. L'intruse se tourne vers moi :

 **\- Euh, oui bonjour, je suis Sybille Trelawney, une amie de votre fille. Elle m'a invité à passer quelques jours ici… Votre retour n'était pas prévu, je pense… Euh désolé pour ma tenue, je viens de me lever.** Elle se tourne vers l'elfe. **Bonjour, Gygy. Je suis désolée si j'ai dérangé ta cuisine. Euh… Mais Minerva est plutôt exigeante quand il s'agit de nourriture. Tu dois le savoir. Ta cuisine doit être très bonne. Tu sais qu'elle compare tout ce que je lui prépare avec tes plats, c'est très vexant.** L'elfe rougit de plaisir sous le déluge de compliments, elle s'en sort bien, cette fille ! Elle sait comment gérer un elfe. **Je préparais le déjeuner, mais puisque tu es là : que dis-tu de prendre ma place et de finir de faire les pancakes pendant que je prépare une autre tasse de thé et un jus d'orange pour ta maîtresse.**

L'elfe donne son accord, d'un hochement de tête. Sybille sort sa baguette et prépare en quelques secondes une tasse de thé et un verre de jus d'orange.

**\- La terrasse est prête à nous accueillir. Vous devez être fatiguée, suivez-moi.**

Je rêve où elle vient de m'inviter à la suivre dans ma propre maison. Je me demande qui est cette jeune femme pour ma fille. Je la suis et m'assoie élégamment sur une des chaises. Elle pose le plateau, puis m'amène ma tasse et mon verre. Elle finit par s'assoir devant moi et sirote son verre tranquillement. Avant que je puisse poser la moindre question :

 **\- Laissez-moi me présenter correctement, je suis Sybille Trelawney, héritière de la famille Trelawney. Vous êtes bien entendue Athéna MacGonagal, la mère de Minie. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Elle vous aime énormément. Quant à moi, je suis une collègue de votre fille. Je suis le professeur de divination de Poudlard. Minie et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrées il y a un peu près deux ans. La première fois qu'on a parlé, elle m'a giflé à quatre reprises…** Elle semble joyeuse en y repensant. **Ensuite, elle est venue m'espionner et je lui ai lancé un verre d'eau dans la figure et nous avons dîné ensemble… Nous avons passé le plus clair de notre temps à nous chamailler et à nous disputer. Je l'ai invité à sortir en fin d'année puis à passer nos mois de vacances ensemble. Et nous avons commencé une relation amoureuse.** Elle a débité ça très vite, comme une enfant prise en faute qui explique qu'en fait c'est pas sa faute. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. **J'aime votre fille et à cet instant passer le reste de ma vie avec elle est la seule option d'avenir qui m'intéresse.**

Je suis de nouveau bouche bée, elle a du cran cette fille. Je la trouve chez moi en petite tenue et m'annonce sans problème qu'elle couche avec ma fille depuis 2 ans. Mais en vérité, je reste bloquée sur une seule information.

 **\- Professeur de divination ? Genre les boules de cristal, le thé et le tarot…** Je suis à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Mon dieu, c'est la blague la plus drôle que l'on ne m'ait jamais faite…

**\- Pourquoi les gens oublient toujours le pendule ? Le pendule est une excellente façon d'obtenir des réponses et…**

Son ton sérieux m'achève totalement. J'explose de rire.

**\- Ahahahahahahahhahahhahahahaha…**

Je crois que je vais mourir de rire, littéralement. Elle me regarde avec un air consterné. J'essaye de me calmer. CRACK.

**\- Maîtresse, Petit Chat est réveillée et s'habille, elle me demande de vous dire de ne pas faire peur à Sybille… et Maîtresse, ça va ?**

Je suis repartie dans mon fou rire…

**\- Gygy ramène le déjeuner de Minerva et les pancakes, s'il-te-plait.**

Cette fille donne des ordres à mon elfe comme si elle était chez elle. Trelawney, vieille famille, qui remonte même aux fondateurs de Poudlard. Elle fait partie de l'aristocratie donc. Jolie fille, du cran, de l'argent et des relations, un bon parti… Mes réflexions m'ont un peu calmé. Après un dernier regard inquiet pour moi, l'elfe disparait. J'essaye de reprendre contenance en buvant ma tasse de thé **.** Alors, cette Sybille Trelawney est vraiment intéressante, mais Doux Merlin, une voyante… ça me sidère… Professeur à Poudlard ce n'est pas le job du siècle mais au moins, elle et Minie seront ensemble toute l'année. Bien, je crois que je l'aime bien cette fille… Sybille interrompt mes pensées en lançant avec désinvolture :

**\- Une question avant que votre fille arrive ?**

Cette fille a vraiment du cran… Une question, elle est radine ! Je me lance :

**\- Que préférez-vous chez ma fille ?**

Un sourire énigmatique se dessine sur les lèvres de Sybille, comme si elle avait deviné ma question.

**\- Sa force, sa malice, la manière dont elle sourit quand elle tente de ne pas sourire, ses beaux yeux verts… Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère je pourrai noircir des kilomètres de parchemins… Mais je peux vous dire que je l'aime, n'est-ce pas mieux ?**

Oui, bien sûr que c'est mieux. Ma fille a-t-elle trouvé la perle rare ? Même si elle est voyante ! J'entends des pas pressés. Minerva apparait sur le pas de la porte. La mine un peu ensommeillée encore, elle panique légèrement de me voir tranquillement en train de converser avec sa petite-amie. J'attaque sans hésiter, par Circée, on va bien s'amuser :

**\- Alors, tu ne parles pas à ta vieille mère de tes amours ? Je suis vexée. Non, mais, vraiment… 2 ans Minerva et tu ne dis rien à ta mère !**

**\- Ce n'est pas…** Je la coupe.

 **\- Une fille, bon… passes encore, on est plus au Moyen-Âge, mais avec une VOYANTE !** J'hurle le terme. Je vois Sybille grimacer. **Sérieusement, il se passe quoi dans ta tête ! Une voyante pas foutue capable de me voir arrivée d'ailleurs… Si ça, ce n'est pas la preuve de son incompétence…**

**\- Maman, tu…**

**\- Je trouve une fille à moitié nue dans ma cuisine, sans être prévenue ! C'est scandaleux ! Une honte !**

**\- Je suis désolée, je…** Sybille tente d'intervenir, elle se lève et se rapproche de ma fille. Elle est gentille. Elle semble interloquée par mon changement de comportement.

**\- Il n'y as pas de désolée qui tienne, jeune fille, tu…**

**CRACK**

**\- Maîtresse, Petit Chat, le repas est prêt quand vous aurez cessez de vous chamailler !**

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et sur celles de Minerva. Une dispute et des hurlements avant le petit déjeuner mettent toujours en appétit. Sybille regarde l'elfe avec étonnement. C'est vrai que peu d'elfe oserait interrompre leur maître ainsi. Si je veux m'amuser de ma fille, je ne veux pas faire fuir l'autre. Je me tourne vers l'elfe.

**\- Gygy, je te prierai de ne plus interrompre mes envolées lyriques…**

L'elfe ose me regarder avec surprise et disparait ! Y a plus de respect pour les ainés, je vous le dis. Une délicieuse odeur se fait sentir alors qu'une montagne de pancakes lévite jusqu'au centre de la table de jardin… Par Morgane, je suis vraiment affamée.

 **\- Bon passons. Tu es grande, adulte et presque responsable. Tu fais ce que tu veux, avec qui tu veux du moment que ça te rende heureuse.** Un silence accueille mes paroles. Alors je demande pour détendre l'ambiance. **Plus important ! Que valent ses pancakes ?**

Minerva sourit franchement.

**\- Ils sont plus que délicieux, maman !**

**\- Bon, on la garde alors.**

Le clin d'œil que je lance à ma fille l'a fait rougir. Excellent ! Sybille nous regarde nous assoir avec un air de stupeur sur le visage. Elle doit se demander où est la colère de tout à l'heure, pauvre enfant… Je décide de l'aider un peu.

**\- Asseyez-vous, Sybille. Je ne mors pas, ça c'est Minerva…**

**\- Maman, tu m'avais promis de ne plus raconter cette histoire…**

**\- Oui, oui, Vous savez, Sybille, que Minerva a un problème avec les morsures depuis toute petite.**

**\- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas.**

**\- Oui, disons que je n'ai pas remarqué les suçons sur votre cou…** Je ne sais pas qui est la plus rouge entre Minerva ou Sybille. Je m'amuse comme une folle. **Donc ma petite Minie, alors âgée de 6 ans, était embêtée par un enfant un peu plus grand et…**

**\- Maman si tu racontes cette histoire, je te…**

**\- Chut, Minie, Maman raconte… Donc…**

**(Ellipse)**

_**Chambre à coucher, Manoir MacGonagal, Ecosse, 21 Décembre 1978, après-midi** _

_**PDV Athéna MacGonagal** _

Si un jour, quelqu'un m'avait dit que ma fille se marierait avec une voyante, je crois que j'aurai fait interner cette personne. Et maintenant, je me tenais là, dans la chambre de ma fille. Je la regarde achever son maquillage. Elle est magnifique dans cette robe blanche. Dans quelques minutes, nous allons remonter l'allée ensemble. Son père aurait été si fier. Elle a un travail qu'elle aime et bientôt elle se marie à une femme merveilleuse qui l'adore et qui va tout faire pour la rendre heureuse.

Sybille Trelawney. Un choix étonnant presque démentiel. C'est une belle jeune femme de bonne famille, héritière qui plus est, mais j'étais plutôt sceptique, une voyante ! Mais son regard doux et attentif sur les choses et sa tendresse envers ma fille compense largement son exubérance et sa folie douce. J'aime les voir ensemble. Elles semblent plus qu'heureuses.

En vérité, ma fille ne m'avait pas présenté d'homme ou de femme depuis ses 20 ans. Et maintenant, ma petite Minie se marie. Je radote mais j'ai le droit, je suis une vieille femme dont la fille se marie donc j'ai le droit. Mon regard se tourne de nouveau vers ma fille. Elle s'inquiète, je la vois plisser son front. Elle regarde dans le miroir, incertaine. Elle fixe un petit paquet posé sur le lit. Je demande :

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**\- Un cadeau de Sybille. Elle m'a dit que tous ceux et celles qui se marient avec une Trelawney doivent porter… et bien ce qu'il y a dans la boîte. Je dois dire que j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il y a dedans… Connaissant Sybille, je…**

Elle s'interrompt et me regarde déballer le cadeau. Je lui tourne le dos pour qu'elle ne voit pas… Le cadeau me laisse sans voix...

 **\- Alors ?** me presse Minerva derrière moi.

Je lui montre. Sa bouche fait un magnifique O de surprise. C'est vrai que c'est magnifique. Elle le prend dans ses mains, délicatement. C'est une sorte de couronne. Il y a une lettre. Je la prends et la lit à voix haute :

_**Mon amour, mon chaton,** _

_**Je suis sûre que ta mère t'a volé la lettre et qu'elle est en train de te la lire, alors… Ma chérie, voici la tiare des époux. Cette couronne a presque mille ans et elle fut porté par tous ceux et celles qui ont épousés une Trelawney. Je me doute que tu as eu peur de ce que contenait mon présent.** _

_**Cette tiare est transformée selon les envies de la Trelawney qui se marie. Elle est fondue et remodelée à chaque mariage. J'ai choisi de recouvrir l'or d'une fine couche d'argent presque blanc pour aller avec ta robe et l'émeraude pour souligner tes yeux. Je ne doute pas qu'elle sublime ta tenue. J'ai quelques dons de voyance ou d'excellents espions.** _

_**Elle porte des sorts de protection et des sorts de bonne fortune. On dit que le métal, dans laquelle elle est faite, est de l'or gagné lors d'un pari contre un maître forgeron gobelin… On dit beaucoup de choses sur cette tiare qui a traversé les siècles, mais ce n'est pas l'important. Cette tiare est un symbole primordial, ancestral.** _

_**Quand une Trelawney se marie, elle offre, dit-on, le monde avec elle, du moins son monde, d'où la couronne. Tu as vu mes Terres, tu as vu ma Demeure, tu as vu bien plus que je n'aurai dû te montrer et je te montrerai plus encore. Tu connais mon Devoir envers les miens, tu connais une partie de l'avenir. Et tu connaitras notre passé. Tu deviendras l'une des nôtres, une membre du Cercle.** _

_**Porter cette tiare, cela signifie entrer dans mon monde et le posséder comme moi, avec moi. Si tu portes cette tiare, alors ce mariage sera légitime pour les miens et tu seras membre du Cercle et tout te sera révélé. Devant l'Histoire, pour écrire l'Histoire, tu te tiendras à mes côtes.** _

_**Ne pas la porter, cela signifie qu'une grande partie de ce que je suis, de ce que je dois être, de ce que je serais, te sera cachée. Notre mariage n'aura pas de valeur pour les miens et ils ne te reconnaîtront pas comme mienne ni comme l'une d'entre nous.** _

_**Saches que quel que soit ton choix, quel que soit ta décision, ce mariage est ce que je désire. Je ne veux pas faire ma vie sans toi. Je ne crois pas qu'elle vaille la peine sans toi. Si tu n'es pas à mes côtés, je vivrai cette vie sans plaisir, sans joie. Je ne veux pas imaginer mon avenir sans toi, je ne veux pas m'imaginer vieillir sans toi. Saches que tu es tout ce que je désire, tout ce que j'aime. Je t'aime aujourd'hui et t'aimerai demain et t'aimerai toujours.** _

_**Je t'attends devant l'autel, ma reine, mon amour, mon chaton.** _

_**Sybille Trelawney-MacGonagal, ta future femme.** _

Je lève la tête de la lettre, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais Minie parait affecter. Je tente :

**\- Chaton ? Ça va ?**

**\- Dois-je la mettre ? Je le veux tu sais. L'avenir dont elle parle, je le veux tellement. Mais…**

**\- Tu as peur. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais Sybille t'offre son amour et… tout le reste, tout ce qu'elle possède, elle veut le partager avec toi alors n'hésite pas. Elle te rendra heureuse. Je ne dis pas que ça va être facile tous les jours mais… Aucun mariage n'est facile et ta future femme est clairement dérangée… Mais ma chérie, tu l'aime et elle t'aime… et je dis ça comme ça mais elle vient de t'offrir une couronne alors…**

**\- Tu n'es pas amusante. Cette couronne c'est… un ultimatum.**

**\- Une proposition. Elle te demande de faire un choix comme le jour où elle t'a demandé en mariage. Tu as dit oui. Alors, pourquoi lui dire non aujourd'hui en ne portant pas cette tiare ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, ça semble très…**

**\- Définitif ?**

**\- Oui.** Elle tremble comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Elle doute.

**\- Minerva Elizabeth MacGonagal ! Regardes-moi et réponds moi ! Est-ce que tu l'aimes cette tarée de voyante ?**

**\- Elle n'est pas tarée, Maman ! Elle est un peu bizarre et paranoïaque mais elle…**

**\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Minerva !**

**\- Oui, bien sûr que je l'aime.**

**\- Alors portes cette foutue tiare.** Elle ouvre la bouche. **Le sujet est clos !**

Je la fais s'assoir et lui met la tiare sur la tête. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été fait exprès pour la coiffure de Minerva. Je vais finir par croire qu'elle est vraiment voyante, cette tarée.

**\- Tu es magnifique et tu es sur le point de te marier. Comment te sens tu ?**

**\- Inquiète, je suis inquiète. Si elle décide de partir et si elle dit non et si elle…**

**\- Elle t'a offert cette foutue tiare alors elle va être devant l'autel à t'attendre.**

**(Ellipse)**

_**Extérieur, Manoir MacGonagal, Ecosse, 21 Décembre 1978, fin d'après-midi** _

_**PDV SYBILLE** _

Si elle ne vient pas, si elle décide de fuir, si elle décide de ne pas mettre la tiare, si elle la met… Merde ! Calme-toi ! C'est un bon jour pour se marier. La neige est belle et fine. Les tentes chauffées sont l'invention du siècle, je vous le dis.

J'entends de la musique. Ça commence… Donc Minerva va arriver aux bras de sa mère. Je regarde Granhist' qui est mon témoin et Albus qui va nous marier. Ils sont, tous les deux, bouche bée. Je me retourne et ma mâchoire elle aussi s'ouvre en grand. Par tous les astres du Ciel, ce qu'elle est belle. Je savais qu'elle allait être magnifique mais là. C'est inexplicable. Sa robe est blanche, aussi blanche que la neige qu'elle foule doucement, en rythme avec la musique. Sa robe dessine ses courbes et elle a un léger décolleté. Son visage est maquillé avec goût, ses yeux sont soulignés et sa bouche est rougie. Ses joues sont colorées par le froid et ça me donne envie de courir vers elle pour la réchauffer. Mais elle s'avance vers moi avec tellement de grâce alors que moi j'aurai été capable de m'exploser par terre… Alors je la laisse venir. Je remarque la tiare sur sa tête et je souffle de soulagement. C'est un pas de plus avec elle, un pas de plus vers le bonheur. Je vais pouvoir tout lui révéler. Pas ce soir, j'ai d'autres projets comme lui enlever cette robe et lui faire l'amour mais après si elle n'est pas trop épuisée… Mince si je commence à penser à ça, c'est foutu… Nos regards se croisent et je me sens rougir. Elle a son regard de chat, celui qui veut dire que ça va être très très bon… Merlin, cette femme m'allume alors qu'elle remonte l'allée pour se marier… Elle est parfaite.

Albus se racle la gorge. Je me tourne vers lui, mécontente d'être dérangé dans la contemplation de ma femme. Il sourit et commence la cérémonie. Qu'il est ennuyant ! Mais si je le stupéfie et que je m'enfuie avec Minerva, ça va faire jaser je suppose… Après le fameux « **Qui s'oppose à cette union ?** », il y a enfin le tant attendu « **Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée** ». Je me jette presque sur elle. Sa bouche me fait un bien fou, sa langue caresse doucement ma lèvre inférieure comme une promesse puis elle se retire… Zut ! J'ai tellement envie d'elle. Mais il y a encore la réception avec dîner et coupage de gâteau puis le bal… Ça va être foutrement long avant que je puisse la prendre… contre une porte par exemple… Comme si elle lisait mes pensées, elle me murmure « **plus tard, mon amour** ».

(Ellipse)

_**Chambre à coucher, Manoir MacGonagal, Ecosse, 22 Décembre 1978, très tôt le matin** _

_**PDV MINERVA** _

J'ai légèrement trop mangé, trop bu et trop dansé. Je suis exténuée. Mais je vois bien que Sybille ne pense pas du tout mais pas du tout à dormir. Je la sens me presser contre la porte de ma chambre. Par Circée, elle est vachement douée. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres, pénètre à peine ma bouche, et ça me fait frissonner violemment. Ses mains prennent possession de mes fesses et je gémis de manière audible, ce qui la fait glousser. Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle. Je la pousse pour qu'elle me laisse respirer, mais elle me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène jusqu'au lit. Elle me repose et murmure un « **laisses-toi faire** » en me léchant l'oreille, elle sait que faire ça me fait perdre mes moyens. Elle me fait m'assoir sur le lit et m'enlève mes chaussures, puis me relève et m'enlève mes vêtements. Je suis nue devant elle. Son regard est intense, il pourrait enflammer le pôle nord. Elle me fait me rassoir. Elle s'amuse à se déshabiller sensuellement. D'abord, sa cravate qu'elle me lance. Ensuite son pantalon qu'elle enlève dos à moi, en me donnant une vue magnifique de ses fesses appétissantes. Sa chemise est vite retirée, elle est en sous-vêtement. Elle s'agenouille devant moi, me regarde doucement, elle pose ses lèvres sur mon genou. Ses mains caressent mes chevilles et je la vois écarter mes jambes. Ses mains emprisonnent les miennes et les posent sur sa tête. Elle trace le chemin vers mon sexe depuis mon genou plusieurs fois. Mes mains se crispent dans sa chevelure et je la guide presque violemment vers mon sexe et appuie pour la faire me prendre, faire entrer sa langue en moi. Quand elle pose sa bouche, je gémis, mais quand elle insère sa langue, je crie son nom. Elle me laisse la guider et je donne un rythme qui m'emmène rapidement vers l'orgasme. Je me laisse aller sur le lit pour reprendre mon souffle. Sybille me regarde avec un air prédateur et avec un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres encore brillantes. Soudain, la fatigue de tout à l'heure disparait, je lui ordonne d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements. Une fois obéi, je l'attire vers moi sur le lit. Je me mets sur elle. La cravate qu'elle m'a lancée trouve son utilité. Je lui murmure :

 **\- Tu vas te retourner et je vais t'attacher les mains derrière le dos. Et je ne te libèrerai que quand j'en aurai envie, que lorsque tu auras perdu ta voix à force de crier mon nom, que lorsque tu me demanderas grâce… Je vais te prendre et te faire me supplier…** Elle gémit dans mon cou. Je touche doucement son sexe déjà trempé, j'effleure son entrée. **Je vais te faire mienne encore…** Je la retourne et lui attache les mains. **Encore et encore !**

Je la place à genoux dos à moi, je me presse contre elle. Elle frissonne d'impatience. J'enfouie mon visage dans son cou et la marque plusieurs fois, pendant que mes mains redécouvrent sa poitrine. Elle gémit et se tortille contre moi. Elle me supplie de la prendre… Déjà, oh ma chérie, tu vas tellement attendre. L'une de mes mains abandonne sa poitrine pour caresser son ventre, je frôle la naissance de ces poils pubiens. Elle se cambre, je la mords presque à sang pour la punir, elle crie. Je lèche ma morsure pour me faire pardonner. Je descends ma main et trouve son clitoris pour le pincer légèrement. Je sais qu'elle adore ça. Sa voix n'est plus que supplication. Comme un mantra, elle répète « **S'il-te-plait, Minie, s'il-te-plait** » entrecoupé de gémissements et de cris de plaisir. Je caresse son sexe depuis un moment et ma main est déjà humide alors que je ne l'ai pas pénétrée. Je remonte cette main jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle suce mes doigts sauvagement. Je ne peux pas empêcher mes hanches de cogner contre ses fesses. J'ai besoin de la prendre. Je retire ma main et la pousse. Sa tête est contre le matelas et elle m'offre une vue imprenable sur… sur tout. J'écarte un peu plus ses jambes et insère deux doigts. Je glisse facilement. Elle est tellement excitée, tellement ouverte. J'entends sa frustration quand je me retire et que je quitte le lit. Je lui demande :

**\- Tu as confiance en moi ?**

**\- Par Morgane, Minie. Oui, s'il-te-plait. Fais ce que tu veux mais fais-moi jouir.**

J'hésite mais je veux la prendre comme ça. Je prends une fiole dans ma commode. Elle me regarde. Et dans sa position, la regarder me regarder est étrangement excitant.

 **\- Tu connais la potion** _**Virimembra** _ **?**

**\- Oui… Je… Tu veux me prendre avec… comme un homme ?**

**\- Oui. Tu veux bien ?**

**\- Oui, oui, je veux bien. Va s'y.**

Je bois la potion d'une traite. Mon regard dans le mien, elle attend. Putain, comme j'ai envie d'elle. Je sens la potion faire effet. Je ferme les yeux. Le changement physique est étrange mais pas douloureux. Quand je les ouvre, je vois un sexe d'homme en érection. Je le… enfin je me touche. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir. C'est étrange mais tellement bon. Ma main va et vient. J'entends Sybille soupirer. Je me dirige vers elle et me positionne derrière. Son sexe est offert, son cul est offert. J'ai envie d'elle de toutes les manières possibles. Je me frotte contre ses fesses.

 **\- Va s'y,** répète-t-elle. **S'il-te-plait.**

Sans préambule, je pénètre son vagin de toute la longueur de mon nouveau sexe. Elle est étroite. Je reste immobile un moment mais ses coups de reins m'obligent à bouger. Je pose les mains sur ses hanches et prend le contrôle. Elle se laisse faire, totalement perdue dans son plaisir. Quant à moi, je me sens grossir en elle et jouir. Je gicle, je sens Sybille jouir juste après moi, je fais encore quelques va-et-vient puis je me retire. Le sexe masculin est toujours en érection. 4 à 5 orgasmes, selon le potioniste.

La nuit est loin d'être finie. J'écarte ses fesses alors que Sybille reprend son souffle. Je m'insère doucement, en m'y prenant à plusieurs fois, jusqu'à pourvoir glisser en elle. Sybille n'est plus capable que de gémir. Alors j'accélère le rythme, j'ai l'idée très claire de jouir dans son cul. Je caresse ses lèvres intimes avant de la pénétrer de trois doigts. Avec des coups de reins rapides et mes doigts qui entrent et sortent d'elle, je jouis dans ses fesses et je m'oblige à garder le rythme jusqu'à ce que je la sente jouir sur ma main. J'essuie ma main couverte de cyprine sur son cul, alors que je suis encore en elle. Elle gémit à ce geste. Quand je me retire, du sperme couvre mon sexe et coule du… coule de Sybille. Je détache ses mains et la laisse se mettre sur le dos.

Je la regarde. Elle est couverte de sueur. Son sexe est gonflé et humide de moi et d'elle. Son souffle est encore court et ses yeux sont fermés. Sa poitrine se soulève, son cou est marqué et ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. Elle est tellement belle. Je m'approche de sa bouche et l'embrasse en me serrant contre elle. Mon érection caresse sa cuisse. Elle ouvre les yeux, je me perds dans son regard troublé. Notre baiser s'éternise, doux et tendre. Sa main descend, mon sexe se retrouve prisonnier et elle le caresse doucement. Elle murmure :

**\- Qu'as-tu préféré ? Mon sexe ou mon cul ? Comment me veux-tu encore ? Veux-tu tester ma bouche ?**

Cette femme est parfaite… Normal, c'est ma femme. Je suis incapable de formuler une réponse. Elle m'embrasse encore… puis descend doucement, m'embrassant partout. Elle me laisse le temps de l'arrêter, mais je la laisse faire. Je la regarde faire. Quand sa bouche rejoint sa main sur mon sexe d'homme, je crois m'évanouir de plaisir. Puis elle me prend dans sa bouche. Elle lèche, suce, mordille puis finit par me prendre entièrement. Il suffit d'une vingtaine de va-et-vient. J'éjacule et elle m'avale. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Quand je vois sa langue qui nettoie mon sexe encore érectile, j'enfouie mes mains dans ses cheveux et la force doucement à me reprendre en bouche. Elle me laisse la diriger et je vois sa main rejoindre son entrejambe. En quelques minutes, je l'entends jouir, la bouche encore remplie de mon sexe. A ce son, je jouis encore et elle m'avale de nouveau. Mais je ne la laisse pas se retirer. Mes mains tiennent fermement sa tête. Et je l'oblige à me prendre encore. Elle comprend l'urgence de mon besoin et utilise ses mains pour me stimuler plus rapidement. Sa bouche autour mon sexe, une main qui caresse mes testicules et une caresse mes fesses. Elle me fait jouir une troisième fois dans sa bouche. J'exige encore en pleurant presque de plaisir :

**\- Avales, avales tout, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait...**

Elle obéit doucement, avec ses yeux rivés dans les miens. Les effets de la potion s'estompent. Je la sens me couvrir de la couverture et me murmurer : « **je t'aime tellement** » avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Conception**

_**Dans un bar miteux, Londres, 5 Octobre 1978, soir** _

_**PDV Extérieur** _

Dire que cet endroit n'était pas le plus chic des bars était un doux euphémisme. Miteux, crasseux, lugubre, glauque, ce bar correspondait à tous ces adjectifs. Presque désert, quelques habitués au bar et le barman résumait les personnes présentes, ce bar n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Rien n'avait jamais perturbé ni même vaguement troublé le calme de ce bar de quartier. On y voyait presque tout le temps les mêmes têtes. Un ouvrier qui s'en jetait un avant de retourner chez lui, un avocat sans envergure qui noyait son ambition déçue… des âmes déçues par la vie venant oubliées dans l'alcool leurs souvenirs et leurs problèmes.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année était assis au bar, un verre de mauvais whisky devant lui. Il avait les cheveux courts, bruns, bien coiffés. Il était plutôt bien habillé. Il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs. Orphelin, il ne savait presque rien de sa famille, une mère morte en couche, un frère disparu et un nom, le nom de son père, parait-il. Il avait fait des recherches mais le dernier membre vivant de sa famille avait été tué alors qu'il n'avait que 18 ans. En somme, il ne savait pas qui il était. Qui était sa mère, qui était son père… ces questions le tenaient éveiller de longues heures, alors il buvait… Il buvait pour oublier qu'il avait toujours été seul, seul à l'orphelinat, seul lors de ses études (car il était brillant et avait réussi à devenir médecin) mais il était seul. Son rapport avec la gente féminine n'était pas fameux. Les femmes lui avaient toujours paru frivoles, légères presque sans intérêt. Les hommes lui paraissaient bien plus beaux, bien plus puissant, bien plus excitant. Mais il n'avait jamais osé… les hommes il les observait de loin ; les femmes il les méprisait en général.

Mais quand il la vit, elle, il sut qu'elle était différente. Son regard était dur, sûr presque violent par son intensité. Elle avait tout du regard d'un homme puissant, se dit-il. De longs cheveux roux tirés dans un chignon strict, elle était magnifique. Elle s'approcha de lui, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Elle prit sans hésiter une seconde le verre qui était devant lui et le but d'une traite en le regardant dans les yeux. Il frissonna.

**\- Tu t'appelles comment mon beau ?**

Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir un son de sa gorge. Cette femme était foutrement excitante. Il se dit que ce qu'il lui plaisait ce n'était pas les hommes mais les personnes fortes, brusques, sûres d'elles-mêmes. Et cette femme était tout cela. Et ça lui plaisait ! Il devait se reprendre. Il inspira :

**\- Jack J…**

**\- Jack suffira mon beau, on va pas se marier ! On va juste baiser ! Tu veux un autre verre ou c'est bon ?**

Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Il exigea un autre verre en lui disant qu'il n'était pas homme facile. La femme rit mais sans véritablement de chaleur, un rire qui ne toucha pas ses yeux. Il la regarda avec plus d'attention pendant qu'ils flirtaient sous le regard jaloux et curieux des autres habitués. Oui cette femme était magnifique. Ces cheveux roux, cette robe étrange, ces yeux calculateurs… Cette femme, elle le regardait avec un air féroce, prédateur. Et il adorait ça. Elle était parfaite pour lui. Parfaite pour coucher. Il remarqua l'anneau à son doigt. Cela le contraria et l'excita à la fois. La femme était prise certes mais elle avait quand même envie de coucher avec lui. Pourquoi ?

**\- Cela ne va pas contrarier votre mari ?**

Une micro-seconde quelque chose vacilla dans les yeux de la mystérieuse femme, mais elle se reprit vite et avec une lueur amusée, elle répondu, désinvolte :

**\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, mon joli ! Alors ça te branche ?**

Oui évidemment que ça le branchait. Une jolie femme comme ça. Il ne pouvait, voulait pas refuser.

**\- Chez moi ou chez toi ?**

**\- Penses à mon mari mon chou ! Allons plutôt chez toi !**

Ce fut sans douceur, sans amour et sans tendresse. Il la prit fort et dur comme il aimait. Elle se laissa faire dans un premier temps. Mais ensuite elle devient sauvage presque violente, comme en transe. Il jouit plusieurs fois, en elle, sans contrôle jusqu'à ce que la femme le laisse en paix, épuisé au bord de l'évanouissement. Il ne la revit pas, mais il garda pendant des jours la marque de ses dents sur son épaule.

(Ellipse)

_**Hôpital Saint-Mangouste, Londres, 11 Octobre 1978, matin** _

_**PDV Minerva** _

_Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer._

Tu n'as pas paniqué quand tu as dû affronter les sbires de cet enfoiré de Grindelwald.

Tu ne paniques pas quand tu affrontes les Mangemorts… Tu restes stoïque et concentrée.

Tu n'as jamais paniqué quand tu affrontes tes élèves, jamais. Tu gères et tu te contrôles.

« **Un sang-froid et un calme exemplaire** » comme dit ta mère.

Tu sais qu'on dit de toi que tu as « **le sang-froid d'un serpent et la majesté d'une lionne** ».

Les sorciers et les sorcières, qui avaient combattus avec toi, pouvait te décrire comme une combattante hors pair d'un flegme typiquement britannique.

Mais, en cet instant, il ne fallait pas se mentir, tu paniquais. Car voilà ta femme avait disparu depuis plus de 6 jours et tu paniquais légèrement. Elle avait disparu sans un mot sans une note et cela te mettait hors de toi. Le simple fait que tu sois en train de te parler marque déjà ta légère perte de contrôle.

Tu savais bien sûr. Elle te l'avait dit, elle t'avait prévenu. Elle l'avait senti. Mais, voilà, tu n'arrivais et tu n'arrives toujours pas à te calmer.

Albus n'avait été d'aucune aide, bien sûr. Il avait fait des blagues idiotes sur les voyantes tête en l'air qui tombaient dans des puits. Tu avais eu envie de lui arracher les cordes vocales. Mais non, tu n'avais fait que lui envoyer TOUTE la paperasse en retard de Poudlard, tu savais que faire la paperasse était la chose la plus détestable pour Albus, donc ta vengeance avait été à la fois parfaitement horrible et utile, deux coups en un.

Et les membres du Cercle… eux ils t'avaient rassuré en disant que c'était habituel. Disparaître pendant 6 jours était habituel ! Elle avait eu envie de hurler, de scalper cette foutue Vélane, de couper les quatre pattes de ce foutu canasson et de décapiter ce foutu gnome. Et ce Delacour décrépi, elle avait eu envie de lui briser sa baguette et peut-être son nez aussi.

Bref, c'était normal. Tout le monde lui disait que c'était normal. _Mais, par Merlin, ce n'était pas normal de disparaître comme ça._

Sybille t'avait dit, t'avait répété que tout allait bien se passer, que tout se passait _toujours_ bien. Mais voilà tu étais Minerva MacGonagal-Trelawney et tu ne savais pas être raisonnable quand il s'agissait de Sybille. Tu avais toujours été bien trop amoureuse, bien trop aimante pour songer à être raisonnable.

Alors, bien sûr quand tu avais reçu le hibou de Saint-Mangouste, tu avais envoyé balader tes obligations professorales, sans même y penser, en laissant une _petite_ note à Albus. Qu'il se débrouille aujourd'hui, après tout c'est le directeur même si tu avais de plus en plus l'impression de faire tout le job et que lui recevait la paie.

Sans laisser le temps de disparaître au mal de transport, dû au transplanage, tu marches d'un pas plus que rapide vers l'accueil de l'hôpital. Après avoir foutu la frousse de sa vie à l'hôtesse qui ne trouvais pas assez vite le numéro de la chambre de Sybille _, quelle empotée !,_ c'est presque en courant que tu débarques dans la chambre. Ton regard tombe sur Sybille, vos yeux s'accrochent. Elle est affreusement pâle. Il y a quelque chose de terriblement triste et coupable dans son regard. Sybille détourne le regard. Tu fronces les sourcils. Tu t'étais promis le matin de votre mariage que tu ferais en sorte de toujours la rassurer, de toujours l'aimer le plus fort et le plus longtemps que tu le pouvais. Mais elle était là au bord des larmes dans une chambre d'hôpital. Sans que tu saches pourquoi et c'est cela qui te rend la plus furieuse contre toi. Pas les 6 jours d'absence, non là tu es en colère contre toi car tu ne sais pas comment la rassurer. Tu ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu te trouves inutile, alors tu fais la seule chose qui te vient à l'esprit. Tu restes silencieuse en t'avançant vers elle. Elle est trop pâle et elle semble avoir perdue du poids. _A-t-elle mangé pendant ces 6 jours ?_ Elle a des marques de morsures sur le cou et ses poignets qu'elle cache brusquement sous les draps sont eux aussi marqués. Tu fronces les sourcils et serres la mâchoire. _Qui est l'enfoiré qui lui a fait ça ?_ Ton regard se perd sur le mur blanc pendant que tu envisages tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire avant de le tuer, car tu as toujours pensé que le _Doloris_ était un sort sans imagination, quand des sanglots te ramènent à la réalité. Sybille est en pleurs et tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Tu t'approches d'elle, tu t'assoies sur le lit et la prend dans tes bras malgré le fait qu'elle tente de te repousser. Tu la tiens fermement contre toi. Elle pleure encore et murmure des excuses. Toi, tu ne sais rien faire d'autres que la tenir, que lui montrer ton soutien. Tu lui dis des mots comme « chut », « tout va bien », « je t'aime » et encore un peu plus de « chut » et de « calme-toi » et surtout beaucoup de « je t'aime ». Mais elle ne se calme pas. Elle te serre fort contre elle. Et tu te sens de plus en plus inutile et pathétique, et tu te fustiges de ne pas être capable de la rassurer. Elle pleure encore et toujours quand une médicomage entre dans la pièce.

**\- Excusez-moi, bonjour, vous devez être sa femme.**

Les pleurs de Sybille se renforcent encore, tu foudroies la femme du regard.

**\- Ce n'est clairement pas le moment.**

**\- Oui, bien sûr mais… les examens ont montré des traces évidentes de… rapports sexuels et votre femme n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on l'a trouvé inconsciente sur le Chemin de Traverse donc… Les Aurors m'ont fait comprendre qu'elle avait disparu pendant six jours… En ces temps troubles, je pense qu'il faudrait que les Aurors regardent sa mémoire ou…**

Sybille te serre plus fort comme si elle avait peur que tu partes. Sa tête est dans ton cou et tu entends son murmure : « **s'il-te-plaît, fais-la sortir et fais-moi sortir, ramènes moi chez nous, s'il te plaît !** ». Sa voix tremblante te brise le cœur.

 **\- A qui dois-je m'adresser pour la faire sortir ?** Ton regard refroidit la femme qui recule d'un pas. Tu adores faire cet effet sur les gens, parfois tu te dis que tu aurais dû écouter le choixpeau et aller à Serpentard…

**\- Ecoutez Madame MacGonagal, il faut comprendre qu'après un tel traumatisme…**

**\- C'est MacGonagal-Trelawney.** Tu la coupe froidement. **Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé mais ce n'est pas ici qu'elle ira mieux. Je la ramène chez nous.**

**\- Je ne pense pas que Poudlard soit un bon endroit pour…**

**\- Chez nous, pas à Poudlard. Maintenant soit vous me donnez les papiers pour la faire sortir soit nous partons directement.**

**\- Bien.**

Visiblement à contre cœur, elle fait apparaître un papier que tu signes sans même le lire. D'un coup de baguette, tu métamorphoses la blouse d'hôpital de Sybille en une robe sobre mais élégante. Elle sursaute. Elle te jette un rapide regard et se lève doucement, elle refuse toujours de croiser ton regard, elle garde la tête basse, comme honteuse. Et ça te fout en rogne mais tu ne dis rien. Tu détestes la voir comme ça… Au lieu de hurler à pleins poumons, ce qui n'est pas une attitude très mature, tu lui prends la main et la guide vers l'aire de transplanage. Tu la prends contre toi et tu la fais transplaner devant ton manoir, ta mère étant en vadrouille quelque part en Russie. Tu la portes presque jusqu'à ta chambre. Tu l'amènes dans ta salle de bain. Elle trésaille quand tu la déshabilles, elle a à nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Elle essaye de se cacher de toi. Tu serres les dents.

**\- Minie, je…**

**\- Chut. Tu vas m'écouter.** Tu enveloppes doucement sa mâchoire et tu l'obliges à te regarder dans les yeux. **Tu es ma femme et tu vas me laisser prendre soin de toi.** Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Tu donnes un petit coup de langue sur chaque joue, tu sais que ça la fait rire quand tu te comportes comme un chat. **Je vais te déshabiller et nous allons prendre une douche puis nous allons mettre nos pyjamas et nous allons dormir un peu, ça fait un bail qu'on a pas fait de sieste ensemble. Est-ce que ça te convient ?**

Elle te regarde comme si le monde allait à sa perte et que tu pouvais tout arranger. _Si seulement…_ Elle hoche la tête. Un sourire s'empare de tes lèvres. Tu achèves de la déshabiller. Tu remarques d'autres marques sur son corps pendant que tu la laves doucement. Les suçons sur son cou et sur sa poitrine et les bleues qui commencent à apparaître sur ses poignets te contrarient mais tu supposes que son état n'est pas mieux quand tu perds le contrôle dans la chambre. Mais ce sont les marques de griffures sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et surtout, les sanglots de Sybille quand tu passes l'éponge savonneuse dessus qui te donnent encore envie de hurler. Tu remontes et tu l'embrasses, tu lèches encore ses larmes, car faute de faire en sorte qu'elle ne pleure plus tu peux quand même la consoler.

Vous sortez de la douche, tu vous sèches doucement d'un sort, celui qu'elle t'a appris, celui qu'elle a utilisé sur toi lors de votre deuxième confrontation… Tu prends une crème sur l'étagère, tu lui en mets sur ses marques, ses bleus et ses griffures.

**\- Minie, je…**

Pour la faire taire, tu l'embrasses et la guides au lit. Tu l'allonges et tu t'allonges contre elle.

**\- Dors, ma chérie.**

**\- Tu seras là quand je me réveillerai ?**

La crainte dans la voix de Sybille brise ton cœur. Tu murmures :

**\- Je serai là à ton réveil. Je serai toujours là, toujours. Je t'aime, je ne te quitterai pas, jamais.**

Sybille enfouie sa tête dans ton cou et tu sens ses épaules se soulever alors qu'elle sanglote encore. Alors, tu la serres encore plus fort contre toi et tu continues comme une litanie :

**\- Je suis là, je serai toujours là, toujours. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Je ne te quitte pas, je suis là, je suis là….**

Tu la sens s'endormir, quand son souffle se fait enfin régulier, tu te détends enfin pour la première fois depuis 6 jours. Tu fermes les yeux, enfin elle est là, saine et sauve, contre toi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_**Chambre, Manoir MacGonagal, Ecosse, 11 Octobre 1978, fin d'après-midi** _

_**PDV Sybille** _

Comment fait-elle ? Comment fait-elle pour tout accepter ? pour tout comprendre ? pour si bien me comprendre ? Je sais qu'elle m'aime mais… La plupart des gens aurait au moins crier, hurler… mais pas elle. Elle est restée calme, douce, sereine. Malgré ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fait, malgré mes larmes, elle est restée près de moi. Elle n'a pas posé de question, elle n'a pas tenté de me faire parler. Elle est juste restée là avec moi. Elle m'a juste serré dans ses bras.

J'ai eu tellement peur que malgré ses promesses, elle parte. Que malgré tout ce qu'elle m'avait promis, qu'elle me quitte à cause de ça. Comme le mari de Mère. Quand elle est arrivée dans la chambre d'hôpital, quand elle m'a vu, quand son si beau regard a buté sur les marques sur mon corps, j'ai cru mourir. J'étais terrifiée que l'histoire se répète. Mais non, elle m'a juste prise dans ses bras. Pas de reproche, pas de colère. Juste elle, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa présence, son amour, sa tendresse. Juste elle.

Elle est là, étendue près de moi, endormie. Ces six jours ont dû être durs pour elle. Je caresse ses cheveux doucement. Elle ronronne, je suis toujours étonnée de voir à quel point son animagus est si présent quand elle dort. Elle est mignonne. Je me blottis un peu plus contre elle. J'espère ne plus jamais la quitter, ne plus jamais vivre un jour sans la voir, sans la toucher, sans lui dire que je l'aime. J'inspire profondément pour m'imprégner de son odeur. Je dois lui dire tellement de choses. Tellement. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer et…

**\- Chut. Tu penses trop fort. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter.**

Ses bras m'amènent encore plus près d'elle. Je soupire d'aise. Elle me murmure « **Tout ira bien, tout va bien, ma chérie** ». Je la repousse doucement. Je m'assoie en tailleur en face d'elle.

**\- Minie, je suis… Je suis enceinte. Je veux dire que…**

**\- Je sais. La Transe, l'héritière des Trelawney et tout et tout… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends et je reste près de toi pour toujours. Je te l'ai déjà dit et s'il faut que je me répète encore et encore je le ferai. JE RESTE ! Avec toi et ton enfant.**

Elle est là avec un regard déterminé comme si elle me défiait d'affirmer le contraire.

**\- Notre enfant.**

Elle détourne les yeux.

**\- Oui, notre enfant. Bien sûr. Je vais l'adopter si tu le désires et je vais être là et…**

Je lui prends la mâchoire et nos regards se croisent.

**\- Quand Aurora a dit que cet enfant aura trois parents ce n'était pas une figure de style. Tu vas être biologiquement sa mère, si tu le souhaites.**

**\- Quoi ?** Son regard est troublé. **Mais la prédiction de Trasgrassie, elle disait…**

**\- Je sais ce qu'elle dit. Seule et sans enfant. Tu ne porteras pas d'enfant mais tu en auras. On peut peut-être faire le sort d'héritage… j'ai fait quelques recherches… on peut faire le sort vers les 6 mois de grossesse sans difficulté et…**

**\- Tu es sûre que tu veux… enfin… de moi, de mes gênes… je veux dire.**

Son hésitation est trop mignonne. Dire que je croyais être la seule à avoir peur de… de tout ça.

 **\- Minerva, qui ne voudrait pas de tes gênes ? Tu es intelligente, magnifique et plus que tout tu as la santé de fer et le caractère de la bonne vieille Ecosse.** (Elle sourit à mes mots) **Bien sûr que je veux de toi et tes gênes pour notre enfant. Une jolie petite fille rousse avec tes yeux verts… ça serait parfait, non ?**

**\- Oui. Ça sera parfait.**

Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Cette prédiction lui a vraiment pourri la vie. Si Jonas Trasgrassie était encore en vie, il en aurait pris pour son grade, foi de Sybille. Je caresse doucement sa joue.

Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, j'ouvre la bouche pour la rassurer encore mais ses lèvres sur les miennes font s'enfuir mes pensées. Ses mains couvrent mes joues et m'obligent encore et encore à lui rendre ses baisers. Après un énième, sa bouche descend sur mon cou. Elle lèche les marques de l'autre, comme pour me faire oublier. Je gémis. Elle relève la tête et me demande l'autorisation de continuer avec ses jolis yeux. J'hoche la tête, elle sourit. Elle prend sa baguette et d'un murmure, elle fait disparaître nos vêtements.

Elle passe un temps infini à m'embrasser sur la bouche en me serrant, puis elle descend. Ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue et même ses dents sont douces. Je ne peux que gémir et soupirer sous ses assauts. Elle est merveilleusement douce et tendre. Quand sa bouche touche enfin mon clitoris, elle plante ses yeux dans les miens jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme m'oblige à les fermer. Elle remonte sa bouche et m'embrasse alors que deux de ses doigts caressent mon entrée humide. Ses lèvres parcourent ma mâchoire et ses doigts entrent en moi avec une lenteur presque douloureuse. Je suis totalement soumise et me laisse faire. Elle glisse une de mes cuisses entre les siennes, le contact avec son sexe humide m'excite terriblement. Elle me murmure à quel point elle m'aime, à quel point je lui ai manqué, à quel point elle est heureuse avec moi. Elle me murmure que j'ai le goût du bonheur en mordant mon cou alors que je suis submergée par un second orgasme. Ses doigts ne cessent pas leur mouvement, ils accompagnent doucement ma descente. Elle se retire de moi et laisse ses doigts humides tracés une ligne de mon sexe à mon visage. Elle les enfonce dans ma bouche, je sais qu'elle adore me voir faire ça, alors je les suce et les mordille.

Ses soupirs et l'humidité que je sens couler sur ma cuisse me fond ouvrir les yeux. Nos regards se rencontrent, son excitation est plus que visible et ma main trouve facilement son chemin. Je trouve une humidité incroyable.

 **\- Ça m'a tellement manqué !** elle murmure. **Tu m'as tellement manqué.**

 **\- A moi aussi.** Répond-t-elle alors que ma main pince doucement son bouton de plaisir.

Je l'allonge et la recouvre de mon corps. Ma bouche fait prisonnière la sienne. Je m'amuse à pincer tantôt un téton tantôt son clitoris. Ma main est tellement mouillée je pourrai m'enfoncer sans résistance en elle. Je relève ma main et la lèche devant ses yeux, qui s'assombrissent. Je murmure :

**\- Comment me veux-tu ? mes doigts ? ma bouche ? les deux ? dis-moi !**

Elle frisonne et mord violemment mon cou comme pour me punir de l'allumer comme ça. Elle prend ma main et la guide. Je la laisse faire entrer trois de mes doigts en elle. Mon poignet est fermement tenu, elle me donne le rythme. Un puissant orgasme semble la traverser. Elle retire ma main et se laisse aller contre le lit. Par les fées, elle est sublime après l'amour. Je lèche doucement mes doigts, son goût est la chose la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais gouté. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. J'écarte ses cuisses et commence à lécher. Avec de petits coups de langue, je la nettoie. Je sens son regard sur moi. Quand je pose ma tête sur son ventre après l'avoir nettoyé, je croise son regard fatigué et satisfait. Je tuerai pour qu'elle ait toujours ce regard. Je remonte et l'embrasse doucement puis je pose ma tête contre son épaule pour m'endormir contre elle. Une de ses mains se pose sur mon ventre pour me caresser. Elle murmure « **j'ai hâte que tu sois là, ma jolie Kira** ».

* * *

**Prédiction**

_**Poudlard, Bureau du directeur, 23 juin 1979, matin** _

_**PDV Sybille** _

Franchement me faire grimper son foutu escalier à presque neuf mois de grossesse. Si Minerva apprend ça… Pff, je m'assoie sans grâce, de toutes façons je ressemble à une éruptif obèse, sur un fauteuil en face du bureau d'Albus. Bien sûr, il n'est pas là. Je parie ma baguette qu'il va apparaître grâce à Fumseck avec un nuage de fumée et de flammes… Mes pressentiments sont tellement forts depuis que je suis enceinte. Kiragrisva va vraiment être une excellente voyante mais franchement, ça va être difficile. J'espère savoir l'élever correctement. Minie sera là, je sais. Parfois je reste des heures à penser à comment l'éduquer, comment l'aimer correctement, comment la préparer à ce qu'elle est, à ce monde qui se dessine avec cette saleté de mage noir. Je tremble de peur quand Minie fait une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Je crois que le bébé le sait. Elle me donne des visions de Minie qui rentre et qui m'embrasse. Ce bébé est vraiment exceptionnel. Elle est déjà parfaite. La grossesse, à part le fait que je sois devenue une baleine comme disent les moldus, s'est bien passé. En même temps, les membres du Cercle ont été très présent, les habitants du Centre furent même très intrusifs jusqu'à ce que Minie les virent assez brutalement. A Poudlard, c'est Trulili qui fut extrêmement protectrice et attentionnée. Et Minie bien sûr. Elle, elle a juste été parfaite et je crois que le bébé l'aime déjà. Je me rappelle d'une nuit où Kiragrisva a fait sa batteuse de Quidditch en se débattant durant des heures et quand Minie est enfin venue se coucher contre moi, Kira a cessé de se débattre comme ça d'un coup. Ou encore, quand elle a été calme toute la journée, à l'instant où j'entends la voix de Minie, je sens comme un saut de joie dans mon ventre. Minie me trouve alors le sourire aux lèvres, les larmes aux yeux, une main sur mon ventre. En général, elle m'embrasse, me fait m'assoir dans un fauteuil et s'agenouille devant moi, pose sa tête sur mon ventre et commence à raconter sa journée. Elle parle à Kira de Quidditch et de métamorphose. « Kira », elle l'a déjà surnommé. Je lui ai dit que « Kiragrisva » signifiait étoile filante, et que « Kira » voulait dire mouvement rapide en ancien gobelin et qu'on devrait plutôt la surnommer « Grisva », mais Minie ne veut rien entendre. Sa Kira comme elle dit sera aussi filante qu'elle le veut. Ce genre de moment me font presque oublié l'horreur de la guerre.

Et bien sûr, il y a eu le moment du sort d'héritage. Ce souvenir est l'un des plus beaux que j'ai en mémoire. Lors du mois d'avril, j'ai organisé un rendez-vous pour moi et Minie. La soirée avait été féérique, je l'avais emmené en Russie pour que l'on puisse se promener autour un lac gelé au milieu de nulle part sans personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. Puis nous étions retournés au Centre où Trulili, qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour être à mon service même en dehors de Poudlard, rien n'est plus buté qu'une elfe, nous avait préparé un merveilleux dîner. Au terme de notre repas, j'avais offert un parchemin à Minie. Un parchemin sur lequel je lui avais écrit un tas de choses qui l'avait fait doucement pleuré. Mais il y avait surtout le sort d'héritage. Un sort assez complexe et peu utilisé qui mélange un ADN, comme disent les moldus, avec celui d'un autre être vivant. Quand on l'utilise sur un jeune enfant, plus on l'utilise jeune sur un enfant, plus l'enfant intègre l'ADN étranger. Minie était inquiète que le sort me fasse du mal ou fasse du mal au bébé, mais après moult arguments, nous l'avions fait. Et c'était parfait. J'ai sentie comme un saut en moi, comme si ma Kira sautillait de joie… Elle m'a semblé bouger toute la nuit qui a suivi… Minie est restée contre moi, les mains sur mon ventre en chantonnant en gallois. C'était merveilleux. Une petite fille aux yeux verts c'est tout ce dont je rêve. Tout ce que je veux et tout ce que je vois.

Quand je regarde vers l'avenir, j'ai un sentiment mitigé. Je sens que les choses vont changer. Je sens que cette guerre va bientôt prendre fin. Ce Voldemort, aussi terrifiant qu'il soit, n'est pas éternel, n'est-ce-pas ? Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas un métier d'avenir, foi de voyante. Je le sens, j'en ai parlé à Minie, mais elle ne voit que les pertes et les combats. Elle ne voit pas plus loin. Récemment, elle m'a demandé de prendre part, que le Cercle prenne part au combat. Comme si nous n'agissions pas déjà, certes dans l'ombre mais nous agissons. Le Cercle anglais s'active. Argent de la part de Gobelins, renseignements de la part des Vélanes (qui sont d'excellentes espionnes) et des conseils de la part de Centaures, et les sorciers anglais du Cercle qui mettent leur baguette et leur talent au service de l'Ordre du phénix, mais très discrètement, trop discrètement pour Minie. Mais d'avis général, ce n'est pas un problème qui concerne l'ensemble du Cercle. Et on ne pourrait pas agir de concert, à travers le monde, sans que cela soit repéré. Prudence et finesse avant tout, pour protéger et conserver le Secret.

Mais voilà, c'est bien une période de terreur qui s'est abattue sur nos têtes. De terreur et de morts. Les sorciers britanniques se font décimer, des familles entières qui refusent de se soumettre et des sorciers qui succombent au combat. Pourtant, ce pressentiment que cela va prendre fin m'interloque. Et Minie, elle avait pété un câble quand je lui avais dit cela. Elle avait hurlé que c'était facile de rester planquer et de ne pas aider, que ce foutu Secret ne servait qu'à protéger égoïstement une seule catégorie de la population. Qu'on était raciste, vu que c'était les voyants d'abord et le reste ensuite. Elle avait crié des injures encore et encore, jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Le silence enfin revenu, elle a murmuré qu'Alastor Maugrey avait été gravement blessé et que plusieurs de ses anciens élèves avaient failli mourir. Elle s'était excusée et était partie se coucher sans un mot. C'était il y a trois jours et nous n'en avions pas reparlé, mais… voilà j'étais dans le bureau d'Albus, alias le chef et fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix et seul Merlin sait ce qu'il va advenir. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur l'avenir en soupirant.

Une odeur et un bruit de flamme me font rouvrir les yeux. Albus est là avec Fumseck sur l'épaule. Il semble un peu déçu de ne pas m'avoir fait sursauté et son regard rieur est presque sérieux.

**\- Alors que dit le ciel, Sybille ?**

Je le regarde interloquée. _Quoi ?_

 **\- Pardon ?** Je bafouille, Albus Dumbledore, qui, malgré ce que l'on peut croire, est le plus sceptique et rationaliste des hommes, car même sa folie est raisonnable, me demande à moi ce que dit le ciel ! J'ai dû m'endormir…

 **\- Que dit le ciel, Sybille ?** Répète-t-il. **Qu'as-tu vu dans ta boule de cristal ? Dans ta tasse de thé ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tout le monde oublie le pendule, tu sais c'est un excellent…** J'essaye de reprendre mon rôle de voyante excentrique, mais je sais que ça ne va pas, que ça ne marche plus avec lui. Cela fait quelques temps qu'il voit à travers le rôle…

 **\- Ne joue pas à cela !** Intervient-il violemment. **Tu as devant toi un homme désespéré d'entendre une bonne nouvelle, quelque chose de positif pour avoir l'impression de ne pas avoir échoué.**

Un silence inconfortable suit ses paroles. Que dois-je faire ? Il veut quoi, que je lui redonne espoir.

**\- Que s'est-il passé ?**

**\- Tu ne sais pas,** (sa colère grandit). **Londubat père est mort et le fils a failli y rester aussi, sans une intervention quasi suicidaire de sa femme qui est enceinte d'ailleurs… Augusta est terriblement affectée. Les Abbot ont presque tous été tué… Les Potter tu te souviens de Lily Evans et de James eux aussi s'en sont sortis de justesse. Cette guerre décime nos jeunes talents, c'est une catastrophe.** Il s'assoit lourdement dans son fauteuil.

 **\- Et que puis-je y faire Albus ? Tu veux quoi ? Je ne suis pas une diseuse de bonne aventure ! La guerre tue, que c'est étonnant ! Que veux-tu entendre !? Une vision d'un futur meilleur ? une jolie histoire pour t'endormir ce soir ? Tu veux que je lise dans ton thé, tu veux que je regarde les lignes de ta main, que je regarde dans ma boule de cristal, que je joue avec un pendule… tu veux… tu veux… Une prophétie…** Je me sens mal tout à coup, comme juste avant ma transe… _Oh, douce Morgane_

**\- Une prophétie oui ça serait bien et…**

Je m'entends parler de loin, comme à travers un mur d'eau. Ma voix résonne en moi, ma vision est floue.

_**\- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, alors qu'Elle Les réunit enfin. Ils naîtront de ceux qui l'on part trois fois défié, Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois, alors qu'Elle sera son ainée. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, alors qu'Elle l'est, mais ils auront des pouvoirs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. La chute du Seigneur changera l'Histoire à jamais.** _

Je reprends doucement conscience. Seigneur, une prophétie j'ai fait une prophétie. Je prend un parchemin vierge sur le bureau d'Albus qui est encore bouche bée. Je réécris la prophétie, je la tronque. Une prophétie pour le garçon. Alors « un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore »…

**\- Sybille ?... Sybille ! Sybille !**

Je relève la tête pour regarder Albus, alors que mon travail de réécriture n'est pas terminé…

**\- Ne paniquez pas, mais vous avez perdu les eaux, je vous propose donc d'aller à Saint-Mangouste avec l'aide de Fumseck, cela vous convient ? Je vais également envoyer un patronus à Minerva. Un bonbon au citron, avant notre départ ?**

C'est incroyable, je viens de faire une prophétie qui va changer le cours de la guerre et de perdre les eaux et lui tranquillement, il me propose un bonbon.

 **\- Pas à Saint-Mangouste, mais je vais vous emprunter Fumseck. Pour le patronus, dîtes à Minie que je suis à la maison, ma maison et... Bonne vacances !** Je touche Fumseck, et lui murmure le lieu où je veux aller. **Albus, vous avez un visiteur indésirable !**

J'ai le temps de voir la feuille où j'avais noté la prophétie volée vers la porte et une cape noire qui descend en trombe les escaliers avant que Fumseck s'envole dans les flammes.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà c'est la fin du début de l'histoire nouvelle...
> 
> A plus pour la suite.
> 
> Pas de date, pas de promesse.
> 
> Rien n'est encore sur la papier, tout est dans ma tête... Faut que je trouve le courage et la motivation.
> 
> Bye !

**Author's Note:**

> Vous seriez des amours en me laissant votre avis dans un joli commentaire.  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
